Ruby's Past
by Indigo98
Summary: Everyone comes with a past. Yang and her mom, Blake with the White Fang, Weiss and her family, but what was Ruby's? This story takes place about 2 years before Ruby gets accepted into Beacon. The story is going to be told through Ruby's friend, Bhu's eyes.
1. Sunday

Whelp, I have nothing to say. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I take no credit, everything belongs to their owners...characters in RWBY aren't mine...other stuff.

* * *

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

I asked when I saw her halfway into a bush. "Bhu! Shhhhhh!" She said with a finger to her lips. She grabbed my hand and forced me into the bush next to her. I gave Ruby a look before turning my head to see what had grabbed her attention. It was her uncle Qrow and her sister Yang dueling it out. Yang was already really good, probably the best in her class, it was no wonder that she was practicing with a full-fledged Hunter. It was rather impressive really. To watch her fight toe-to-toe with her uncle Qrow. Even if it was for about thirty seconds. Yang was still…my point was proven when we saw her land on her back.

"Hey, why isn't she training with your dad?" Ruby blew air through her lips causing them to make that little 'phht' sound. "Dad said that Uncle Qrow would make a better combat teacher than he ever could." I removed a leaf from my short silver hair. "Well you sound happy about that." I said, propping my elbow up and leaning into my hand. She made a growling sound then pounded her fists into the ground before sinking down and saying, "I just want to see my dad be…be…"

"A badass?" I suggested. "You shouldn't curse, but yeah. That." I rolled my eyes and threw some grass into the hair that she always kept up. "Should we really be hiding in the bushes?" I asked. "Yes. I feel more sneaky that way." "Well, I hate to break it to you my dear friend, but maybe you should find another way to be sneaky." "Why?" "Ruby, please look up."

She looked up and saw her uncle and sister looking down on us, smiling.

"Y'know Ruby, I'm pretty sure dad said to stay away from practice sessions that aren't supervised by the school." "Oh geez, would you look at the time." Ruby said, looking down at her wrist. In a flash of rose petals she was gone. I got up and dusted myself off. "And how are you doing with your weapon Miss Psychelette?" I looked up at professor Qrow and raised my wrist with a smile. "Webster and I are doing great."

I had gotten my weapon eight months ago when I turned 13. It was universal law that no child under thirteen and not enrolled in a combat academy should ever hold such dangerous weapons. Ruby didn't have a weapon yet, but I could already guess what she wanted. That was probably why she was hiding in the bushes. "I still don't know how to incorporate a gun though." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I knew how to use Dust to my advantage, but a gun? How could I put that into a pair of metal gauntlets? Mine weren't like Yang's. Mine were more like thick bracelets. Webster was able to shoot out string to wherever my fingers pointed at. I could easily apply Dust with just a flick of my wrist. How could I put a gun in that?

"Aw, you don't need a gun! Your wires are enough to earn you a nickname already!" Yang said with a big grin.

 _I hadn't heard of this._

"And what's my nickname?" She put an arm around me, and with a slow motion of her arm she said dramatically, "the Silver Spider. Pretty intimidating right?" _Great, all the more reason for people to stay away from me._ "Can spiders even be silver?" I asked with a smirk. "I, uh. I don't know. Huh. Well that's not important, it's just a nickname. They don't need to make sense."

Professor Qrow was walking back to the open field saying, "Yang, would you like to continue our lesson or would you rather work on your people skills?" She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "He just likes to kick people's butts, pretty terrible right?" "Yang." "Cooooomiiinnngg!" She said in a light hearted tone.

I sighed and went on the dirt path that lead back to the park. _A silver spider huh? I suppose it could always be worse._ I rubbed Webster softly as if I was comforting him. I had always been somewhat feared. It wasn't because of my personality or anything. It was my semblance. I'm able to 'Shadow Dive'. That means I can completely immerse myself inside shadows. I can't blame people really. I mean, it's something that would be useful for an assassin. Heck, there have even been some rumors that I can control people by using their shadows. There was even a rumor that at night, I go into the woods to mingle with my Grim friends. Sure, I know some people that ignore the rumors, but none more so than Ruby.

I walked out of the path and saw Ruby being ganged up on. I examined the situation. There was an ice cream scoop on the ground and a stain on the guy's shirt. It looked like his friends were trying to calm him down, but he still looked mad. I sighed.

There was never a dull moment with Ruby in my life.

I came up behind her and sized up the guy. "Bhu, help meeee. It was a total accident." She said, moving behind me. He had to be around Yang's age, possibly a bit older.

"What's an older guy like you bullying a little girl?" I asked him.

"Bullying!? She knocked into me and ruined my favorite shirt! I demand some sort of compensation!"

"Compensation? From a twelve year old? That's kind of lame." I said crossing my arms.

"Bro she's right. Just let it go." A boy with dark hair said. He kept his hair up in a tiny ponytail.

"No, I'm angry!"

The dark haired boy and I rolled our eyes. I grabbed my wallet from my back pocket and took out a twenty. "This should be good right?" I said, handing it out to him.

"Bro, you're not seriously going to take this girl's money right?" The dark haired boy asked him.

"Damn straight I am!" And he swiped it out of my hand. He walked off with his other friends while the dark haired boy stood in place, shaking his head. He turned towards us and took out his own wallet and fished out a twenty. "Here," he said, "sorry for that guy. He's really hot-blooded."

I shook my head. "Its fine, Ruby shouldn't be so unnaturally clumsy." "I can't help it!" She said, stepping out from behind me. She started to tap her pointer fingers together. "It was an accident…"

"Huh, so your name is Ruby?" She nodded her lowered head. He smiled at her before saying, "Well hi Ruby. I'm Xerxes Erosmyth." He held out a hand. She saw this and shook it saying, "Ruby Rose." "Well, Ruby, would you please accept this?" He said, putting the money in Ruby's hand. "Oh well, um, I did mess up his shirt." She put the money back in his hand. "Also, it was Bhu's money. I can't take it." He ran a hand through his hair. "You two are pretty stubborn huh. Well then how about I give you a ten instead? Will that work?"

I shrugged. "If you're that determined to give us money then fine." He chuckled. "Yeah, well, it just doesn't sit right with me," he gave me the ten, "to take money from a cute girl." He said, looking me in the eyes with a small smirk. _What is that supposed to mean?_ I felt heat rise to my face as I put the money in my wallet. "Yah, well, are we done here? If so then let's go Ruby." I turned towards her and saw that she had a playful smile on her face.

 _Ruby, you idiot. Stop that._

"Actually, I don't think caught your name." _That's a lie._ I turned to look at him, doubt written on my face. But he just held out a hand and said "Xerxes Erosmyth." Wanting to leave, I shook his hand. "Bhu Psychelette."

"Bhu huh?" Slowly, he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed my hand all the while looking at me with his dark eyes. My face instantly lit up and felt my hand suddenly become sweaty. "That's cute." He said, his lips barely brushing against my knuckles.

"Thanks, my parents thought of it." I said taking back my hand. I turned my back on him and said, "Okay later. Ruby let's go." I gripped the hand that he held as I walked away, hoping the blush from my cheeks would go away. She giggled before saying goodbye to Xerxes.

"Wait, Bhu." I heard her say behind me. _As if. You're the fastest person I know._ "I think he likes you." She said with a smug face. "H-he just doesn't know who I am." I said, pulling my white scarf up to cover my mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, starting to walk backwards. "People are starting to call me the Silver Spider."

"That's not accurate, your hair has purple and gold in it."

"That's not really the point." "Yah, I guess nicknames don't have to make sense." I snorted. "What?" "Sometimes I forget how alike you sisters are." "Oh really?" She tried to turn around but her foot caught the other and she fell down. I bent down in front of her.

"Today is just not your day is it?" I said. "No," she rested her head on her arms, "it really isn't." "Do you want to get up?"

"No, no. let me just," she took a deep breath then let it out, "feel the weight of crushing humiliation." I laughed and stood up. "Come on, let's go help the nice cat lady that lives near here." She smiled up at me and got up.

"I like her cats. They're all so cute and fluffy." We started walking towards the lady's house. "Yeah, I guess they are. But are you going to be okay? I've never seen you be so clumsy." "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! I mean, who even eats an ice cream in the late fall, early winter!?" "Does it really matter now?" "Well, I guess not. But hey, how old do you think that Xerxes guy is?"

I _hmph_ ed and shoved my hands into my sweater pockets. "How should I know?" "Well I think he's around Yang's age. I should ask her if she knows him." I looked at her and she was already looking at me with a hand that barely covered her smile. I turned my head to the side.

"Do what you want." I mumbled. "Don't worry Bhu, I'll make sure this ship sails smoothly." She said, linking an arm through mine. "There is no ship." "None you want to admit." "Ruby I know you love helping people, but this is one of those things that I don't need help with." "Nah, don't say that." "Is this kind of stuff even in your field of expertise?"

She was quiet for a good three seconds.

"Whelp. I guess it's time to start."

"No, no. I don't need this." I said, shaking my head. "But whyyyyyy? I've never seen you blush before. Never ever!" "Well that's because…gosh, be quiet! It was a one-time thing. He just caught me off guard. Besides, he probably has more interesting girls to flirt with."

"Please don't ruin my happiness for you."

I sighed. There was no winning with Ruby. "Just don't embarrass yourself." She unhooked herself from my arm and started to march up to the door. "Me? Embarrassed? Don't make me laugh. Ha. Ha. Ha."

We spent the majority of the day at the cat lady's house. We made sure to rid ourselves of the cat fur before we exited her house.

"So do you know what kind of weapon you want when you turn thirteen?" I asked her. "Do you even have to ask? I want a scythe! And it's going to go, BOOM, BAM. And then SLICE." Ruby said, imitating the sounds with her hands. I smiled and pulled my scarf up. It was getting late.

"Shouldn't it be time you headed home Ruby? Your dad is going to yell at you again." She groaned. "It must be nice living by yourself." I shrugged. "I guess, at least I don't have a curfew." We stopped at a corner, under a street lamp. "Are you going to be fine going home by yourself?" She asked me. I held up my wrist and smiled at her. "You should get going. Even with your speed, you can't run away from your dad's wrath." She shivered. "Good point. Okay then. See you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye as she sped off, leaving the usual rose petals.I breathed out a long breath before putting my hands in my pockets and headed towards my apartment.

Five years ago, my parents died and I got handed down to my aunt, who was never home. It wasn't so bad. The apartment was really nice and my aunt sends me money every month she wasn't around. This month just happened to be one of those months. I noticed that I could see my breath now. _It's probably going to snow any day now._ I felt a strong breeze blow from behind me and it made me shutter. _I just want to go home and take a hot bath._

I realized that the sun had gone down, and the only lights I had going for me were the lampposts and the occasional car. Man did I ever hate the dark. I knew all too well that the dark held many secrets that I was not going to find out. I didn't even like to Shadow Dive too often. The dark was infinite, it was easy to get lost in it. So whenever I did Shadow Dive, I made sure to make it really quick. It was weird being me. I was afraid of the thing that I'm closest to.

I saw my building and quickened my pace. I walked through the doors and was welcomed with a warm touch of air. I nodded to the night security guard and entered the elevator. _Ruby's birthday is coming up soon. What should I get her? Maybe I'll make her something sweet. A cake?_ The elevator stopped and I headed towards my room. I swiped my card in front of the scanner and opened the door. The motion sensing lights turned on as I took off my shoes in the door way. I through my wallet on the table and went to the bathroom.

A good twenty minutes later I got out and pressed the play button on the answering machine. "Hey Bhu bear!" I flinched at her nickname for me. "Just calling to see how you were doing. It's going to be around that time. So I was thinking that we could do something together when I get back! Call me whenever you can. I'll see you soon!"

 _I guess I should call her right now. Even though it's dark, it's not that late out._ I picked up the phone and dialed her number. After a couple of rings she answered. "Hey Bhu-Bhu! How's it going?" I sat down on the couch. "I'm doing good. So you wanted to make plans?" "Yup, I'll be home in about two weeks. I know that day will already be in the past, but we should still do something you know?" "Yah, I agree. Maybe we should go out to eat for lunch or something." "Definitely. We could also check out some of your favorite places like that old book store and go to the go-karts."

I nodded my head, smiling to myself. "Yeah, that sounds like fun." "Good, I'll be arriving sometime in the morning on Tuesday. Make sure you don't have any plans that day all right?" "Uh, I do have school you know." "Oh my gosh! I blanked that out! Dang it. Then I'm taking you out of school and we're going to have fun. Okay?" I laughed, then said, "Okay, sounds good." "All right then, I'm gonna go. Love ya kiddo!" "Yup, love you too, bye." I hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen. After eating my meal and reading a bit, I decided it was time to go to sleep.

I slipped under my sheets and let my head sink into my pillow. I felt myself being tugged, as if gravity was wanting me help its kitty out of a tree. I let it pull me through my bed and into the dark. The only light that was visible came from where I sank. The dark was cold, and sad, but it made me happy. It was like seeing an old friend. I extended out my hand, and let what felt like a satin cloth slip through my fingers.

I suddenly felt my body jerk back.

What felt like claws dug into my middle section and gripped my throat. I opened my mouth but a claw covered my mouth.

 _It's hot._

My eyes widened in fear as I reached out towards the only light I saw.

 _It's hot._

My hands got yanked back, and my eyes got covered.

 _It's hot._

I started to hear growling in my ears and felt various things brush against my feet.

 _It's hot._

 _I'm burning._

I felt teeth biting at my neck.

 _I'm going to catch on fire!_

My fingers felt the soft poisonous touch of the flames that I knew were behind me.

 _Stop it._

Desperate, I bit down on the flesh that covered my eyes and for a split second it loosened its grip on my hands.

 _Help me._

Not wasting any time, I wrenched one of my arms loose and frantically tried to grasp at that one light that I knew was still there.

 _Someone help me!_

The darkness still had the majority of my body as it tried to pull me down deeper and deeper.

 _Someone heLP ME!_

I shook my head violently, causing whatever it was to uncover my eyes and dragged its claws into my scalp.

 _Someone HELP ME!_

What was either tears or blood ran down my face as I kept trying to reach that damn light.

 _SomeONE HELP ME!_

The creatures started pulling on my outstretched arm, trying to force it back down.

 _Damn it!_

They kept scratching at my arm, digging their claws into my shoulder as my whole body kept sinking lower and lower into the burning dark. They kept dragging. Deeper and deeper until my only light became a flicker.

 _Don't let me sink! Please!_

I couldn't breath, my eye sight started to blur. I felt like I had lost control. Now it was like my body _wanted_ to sink. Everything started to tingle. I couldn't take it.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

I shot up from my bed shaking uncontrollably. I quickly turned on my lamp and looked around the room. Out of breath, I took a look at where I was laying and patted it down with my hand. I took a look at the clock, it was four twenty-five. I started to take deep breaths and scooted all the way back to the head board, gathering my blanket in my hands.

 _It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real._

I slowly, shakily, pressed down on the shoulder that was pierced. I held back a sob when I felt some pain. I dropped to the side, clinging to my blanket as I shook.

 _It was real._


	2. Monday

HAHAHAHahahaha...I need a job.

COPYRIGHTS: Everything belongs to their respectful owners...

* * *

"Whoa, you look terrible. Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Ruby asked me when I saw her the next morning.

"Ruby, I'm tired, not sick." I took my seat next to her and noticed her ear buds on the floor. I gave her a questioning look. "They were deemed unworthy." "Uh-huh. And a pair that turns into a gun would?" She beamed at me. I practically saw her tail wag. "No, that's not a thing. I have no idea why you would think that." She rested her chin on the table.

"Well someone should make it a thing. _I_ should make it a thing." She said, smacking her hands on the table. "Ruby, if you made that a thing then no one would be safe. Although that would be an interesting weapon idea." "Well, can't I have both?" "You know the rules, one personal weapon per person." She tapped her finger on the table. "It'd be a fun back up." "Ruby, please just stick to one weapon." "But why must I be restricted?" Ruby made a little 'ick' sound when her dad hit her lightly on the head with a clip board. "So that you don't get confused on which weapon is which." He said.

"Well _I_ wouldn't get confused." She said, puffing her chest. "Big talk for someone that doesn't have a weapon." He said walking off.

I quickly covered my mouth, stifling my laughter. Ruby's dad always made me laugh. "There, there." I said, patting her head as two blue rivers ran down her face. "It's not my fault that I was born late!" She shouted at him, standing up.

"Oh, believe me, we would've had you a lot sooner if we had it my way."

The word 'ew' went around the class.

Ruby dropped into her seat, put her elbows on the table and rubbed her temples. "I did not need to know that."

"And on that note," he put the clip board on his desk, "No boys are allowed to date my little Ruby until they prove their worth!" I scrunched up my lips and widened my eyes as Ruby stood up, leaned on her hands and said, "DAD! STOP!"

He held a hand up. "Ruby, you're around that age when you'll start to take an interest in—" "I'm interested in Grimm and weapons, not boys!" She shouted, interrupting him. He put a hand on his heart and wiped a tear from his eyes. "That's my girl." Ruby groaned back down into her seat. I raised my hand.

"Yes Bhu?" "Um, don't you have a class to start?"

"Indeed I do Miss Psychelette. Alright everyone! Enough chit-chat!"

* * *

"Remember Ruby, be home before dark." Ruby's dad shouted to her as we walked out of his class. She waved her hand in response.

"Hey so do you know what the big deal is with your uncle's class?" I asked her. "No, has there been talk?" She asked. I shrugged. "I don't know, just overheard some stuff." "Well then let's just ask someone. Look, there's Nathan. Hi Nathan!" We walked to where he stood next to the window.

I saw him blush a little as Ruby came up to him. "Hi Ruby, uh, Bhu." I squinted. _Rude._ Just because of suspicious rumors he had to hesitate when saying my name? "Yup, so do you know what we're doing in Qrow's class?" Ruby asked him.

"Well, I think he has some sort of surprise set up for us." "Ooooo, a surprise. You know what it is?" _Uh-oh, she's batting her lashes._ I took a look at Nathan and saw that his eyes were darting every-which-way. "I, uh, don't really know…" I looked at him with pity. He was the kind of guy that would stay in the friend zone unless he manned up.

"Oh, really? Dang. I guess we'll just have to find out. Okay, well, see you in class Nathan!" "Oh, but, um." It was too late, she was out of ear-shot. He sighed, then realized I was behind him. He tried to say something to me, but I stopped him with two pats on the shoulder. He looked at me with confusion. I looked at him, sighed, shook my head, patted his shoulder three more times and walked away.

 _That poor, poor boy. Unless he saves her life or something, I just can't see it. It wasn't a joke when she said that she was only interested Grimm and weapons._ I walked into one of the court yards where Qrow's class always was. I saw Yang standing next to Ruby. I walked over to them saying, "Yang, are you skipping class?"

She greeted me with a big smile.

"If I was, you wouldn't know it." I smirked while Ruby gave her a disapproving look.

"That's why your grades are bad..." She mumbled.

"So what _are_ you doing?" I asked Yang. The bell rang and she slapped her hand between my shoulder blades, making me clench my fists. "Looks like you'll have your answer!" and she bounded off to stand by Qrow. I gave Ruby a questioning look, but she just shrugged saying, "I dunno." We moved to the back and sat down on the steps with the rest of the class. I looked down at my shoe and saw a spider near it. _Oh, ha ha. Very funny life._ I smashed the spider under my foot.

"Oh my gosh, Bhu. That's Xerxes."

My head snapped up.

And there he was, standing on the other side of Qrow. He finished talking to the boy next to him and winked at me as soon as we made eye contact. I looked away, defending against Ruby's unrelenting elbows. Qrow coughed into his hand, gaining everyone's attention.

"Class, today I brought four top students to show how to successfully combine your semblance and weapon. I'll first have everyone introduce themselves. Starting with Phire." I made sure to pay attention to everyone besides Xerxes.

The boy standing next to Xerxes took a step forward. Half of his longish orange hair was shaved. He wore baggy tanned jeans that cut off halfway at his shins with green flat shoes. His shirt was long, open sleeved and tanned colored with a 'v' at the collar line."My name is Phire Cent. My semblance is invisibility and my weapon is an ax." Phire took a step back and a smaller girl on the other side of Yang stepped forward.

Her light brown hair was in a bun. She wore a slimming green t-shirt with white pants and black high-heels. "I'm Carnatelle. Carnatelle Mortison. My weapon is a whip and my semblance is water."

I felt my face heat up a little bit as Xerxes stepped up and looked directly at me.

"Hey, I'm Xerxes Erosmyth. I have twin knives and my semblance," he suddenly appeared next to me and whispered in my ear, "teleportation."

I quickly covered his mouth with my hand and shoved his face away from mine. "Maybe you should teleport yourself out of my bubble." I said to him. My hand slapped the pavement once he disappeared.

"Don't do that." Qrow said.

"Well, I'm Yang Xiao Long! I have these neat gun-gauntlets and my semblance is being _hit_ on." The whole class laughed while Qrow pinched the bridge of his nose and hit Yang from upside the head.

"Will you two," he looked towards Xerxes and Yang, "stop your playing? You're here as examples, act like it."

 _Like you should be talking._

Ruby's uncle had to be one of the biggest flirts I knew. What was worse was that it usually worked. Of course he always took his work seriously.

After setting up the robot, he programmed it to transform into an Ursa. It was programmed to behave exactly the Grimm. Its eyes were the same fire yellow-red that all Grimm had. _Sometimes it freaks me out how we could do this sort of thing. Robot transformation and stuff. Not to mention the accuracy._ The Ursa gave off an unsettling aura. Its fur was disorderly and its teeth seemed unnaturally sharp.

 _Wait, is it…looking at me?_

It look a step forward and I gripped the edge of the steps.

 _This doesn't make sense._

The only thing I heard was the pounding of my heart. It seemed as though the world was gone and it was only the Grimm and I.

 _It should be focused on its designated target._

The Ursa looked at me with just as much perplexity as I did. I felt sweat drip down the side of my face. It took a step forward, its claws making marks as it dragged its foot.

 _It's hot._

My breath became shallow and my knees became weak. It snarled, letting drool slop on the ground.

 _This can't be happening._

My eyes widened as it suddenly leaned onto its hind legs and launched itself at me. I pulled my arms up and fell back, squeezing my eyes shut.

When I suddenly felt chills go down my spine I opened my eyes.

Yang was covering Ruby, Phire and Carnatelle were by the other students while Qrow stood by a decapitated robot on the steps.

"What happened?" Yang yelled.

"Is everyone all right?" Qrow asked.

I saw that I wasn't where I was sitting. I was sitting a good four feet away. I noticed an arm was around my waist while another was in front of me, holding a black knife. "Xerxes?" I looked up and sure enough, it was him. "I have to say Bhu, that was a bit too close for comfort." I nodded, looking down at my shaking hands. "Oh hey, your hands—" I quickly grabbed my arms but the shaking spread through my body.

 _I need to calm down._

I felt both of his arms wrap around me as he embraced me. "You're okay." He said, putting a hand on my head. I sank into him, feeling exhausted. "Yah, thanks."

"Bhu, are you hurt?" Ruby said, running to my side. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. _Oh, I stopped shaking._ "That was a nice move you made there Erosmyth." Phire said, a hand on his hip. Xerxes took his hand off my head and moved it to my shoulder while he rested his head on top mine.

"I wasn't going to let some hairy beast touch her face before I did."

I heard soft 'aws', 'oooo's' and chuckles from the class. Qrow walked to us and crouched in front of us. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, no physical injuries." He squinted his eyes a little bit. "Do you know how this could've happened?"

I sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine." He ruffled his hair. "I don't see how it could've gone haywire like that."

"Soooooo, does that mean class is over?" Yang asked.

Qrow dropped his head before getting up and clapping his hands. "Class dismissed."

Ruby held a hand out to me. "Are you sure you're okay?" I gratefully took her hand and stood up. "Yeah, I'm good."

"We couldn't have stayed like that a little longer?" We looked down and saw a pouty Xerxes.

I held my hand out to him. "Thanks, for what you did." He took my hand and used it to help himself up. "You know what would be a great thank you present?" He asked. "A handmade card saying 'thank you for saving me from a rogue robot'? You're right. I should make one and give it to Qrow as soon as I can." He flicked my head. "Not funny." I rubbed the spot he flicked.

"How about a date? This Saturday?" I squinted my eyes.

"I almost died, and you ask me out?"

"She says yes!" Ruby said, putting an arm around my neck. "Wait, Ruby?"

"Great, how about lunch then a movie? Around 11 at the fountain in the park."

"That sounds good! She'll be there!"

"Do I get a say in this?"

"No." They both answered.

"I'll see you later then." He said walking off. As soon as he was out of sight I punched Ruby in the ribs. "Ow, that hurt!" She said, rubbing her side. "Ruby!" "What?" "Why would you do that?" "Well, he seems nice, and you seemed interested so I thought to myself, 'Ruby, what would Yang do?' and so, I did it. I did the thing." "You…did the thing." "…Yeah."

I rubbed my eyelids. "You are going to go though, right?" I opened my eyes to see Ruby looking at me. _Damn, she's batting her eyes._ "Well, um." _Stay strong Bhu._ "I don't—" She clasped her hands together. "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase?"

 _I hate myself._

"I don't have anything to wear." I mumbled. "D'aw, don't worry about that. Yang!" She turned around and waved towards her sister.

"Hey kiddos, what's happening?"

"Bhu has a date!" Ruby exclaimed, her hands in the air.

"BHU HAS A DATE?!"

"BHU HAS A DATE!"

"Shut up you two! Geez, how embarrassing." I said, looking at the people who were staring at us.

"Wow…" Yang breathed out, wide eyed. "Yup, so we need to go shopping with her after school." "You got it. Don't worry Bhu," she punched my arm, "we'll make you look _good._ So good, that you'll make the guy drool."

I started feeling really self-conscious. "You guys…don't have to…go all out." I said, looking at my feet. Sometimes it just felt so _weird_ when people were nice. "Well, of course we do. We're friends after all." I looked up and saw Yang and Ruby smiling brightly at me.

The jaws of despair bit into me when I realized that they were shining _too_ bright. They each were walking down a path that I couldn't see.

 _Friends, are sort of a painful thing._

"Waaaaaah! Don't cry! Why are you crying? Did I say something bad?"

"Wow. Have you ever thought that she doesn't want to be friends?"

"Who _doesn't_ want to be friends with me though?"

"Ruby…how many friends _do_ you have?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING YANG."

I smiled at them. _How much time do I have until they leave me?_

"Hey guys?" I asked. "Bhu! You wanna be my friend right!?" I looked at her, shocked for a second.

 _Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?_ I put one hand on my heart and the other behind my back. I bowed a little as I said, "If you'll have me."

"Derpboodchta!" She shouted out, dancing on her feet before giving me a hug. "Let me give you guys a _bear_ hug." Yang said, picking us up. "Need…oxygen…" "Bhu…promise me…we'll be friends…in the next life!" "Oh don't be so dramatic." Yang said dropping us. I loosened my shoulders saying, "You know, that was a terrible joke considering I almost got killed by one."

"Aw, that was in the past!" "It was less than thirty minutes ago!" "Huh, was it?" She said, finger tapping her chin. "Who are you going out with anyways?"

"That guy Xerxes." Ruby answered for me. "Ooooh?" Yang put an arm around my shoulders.

"You know. I hear that boy is a good kisser." I felt my face heat up. I looked down, hoping my hair would cover my face. "D'aw, look at you. You don't have to blush that much."

Ruby popped up between us. "Are you talking about that time Bhu mistook a lemon for an orange?" I hid my face behind my hand.

"Ha! I remember that!"

I looked at them angrily. "I wasn't looking! Who the hell even puts lemons into the same bowl as oranges!?" "Oh, it's okay Bhu. No one noticed."

"Yeah, don't be so _sour._ "

I was not amused. "Anyways Yang, do you know where we should be going after school?" Ruby said. Yang grinned. I didn't like that grin. "Just meet me at the front of the school when classes are over."

* * *

"Hey, did you guys wait long?" Yang said, walking up to us.

"Nope. Let's go!" Ruby turned on her heel and marched away. Yang and I followed after her. "So when did you two meet Xerxes?" Yang asked.

"Well, after I left you and Qrow, I walked into the park and saw that Ruby had knocked into some guy and dirtied his shirt. So I gave him a twenty to buy a new one. Xerxes was there telling the guy not to take the money. He took the money. Xerxes tried to pay me back but I said no. Then he tried to have Ruby accept it and she said no. We settled with him giving me a ten and that was that."

"Hold up!" Ruby slowed down and came between Yang and I. "She skipped the part when he said that her name was cute and that he kissed her hand."

Yang smirked my way.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked ahead. "Where are we going anyways?" I asked. We were in the middle of town now and had stopped at a corner. "Follow me my little ducklings. I will lead you to style!" She crossed the road as soon as the walking sign turned green. After sharing a look with Ruby we followed after her.

As we kept walking the town got a little less nice until Yang held open a door for us with a big smile. I walked in first, glancing here and there. It was a normalish store.

More or less.

The lighting could be better. It was like an empty hospital at night. "Hey Colors! Are you here? I brought you money!" A guy with long hair, fox ears and piercings came from the door behind the cash register. "I've had enough of your shenanigans Violence." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up, looked at us, looked at Yang, then turned around to go back through the door. Yang ran past us and stopped the guy before he could open the door.

I looked at Ruby. "Did he just call your sister Violence?" She put a hand on her chin, "Well…it's pretty accurate."

"And how does your sister know him?" She crossed her arms. "I've learned to not question it and to take advantage of it instead." Yang waved at us. "Hey guys, we can follow Colors to the back." We followed her through the door. There was fabric practically everywhere in every color. There were mannequins jumbled in a corner and one in the middle of the room. This one had seats and various fabrics surrounding it along with a stool. There were some clothes hanging on a couple of racks against the wall behind it next to what seemed like a dressing room.

"Okay, bring her over here." Colors said, moving aside the center mannequin. Yang smacked the center of my back causing me to stumble forward over fabric. After throwing a look at Yang I looked at Colors and saw that he was holding a hand out for me. I took it and managed to get across to the spot where the mannequin was. I watched him as he went to the wall on my right to dim the lights. He flipped a switch and suddenly I had a spotlight. He walked to the outer edge of the spotlight. "Stand normal." He said. I positioned my feet a little and let my hands fall to my side.

 _I hope I'm doing this right._ I looked at him, hoping for some sign of approval but his hand was covering his mouth while his eyes were already on me. I knew he probably did this for his job, but fully knowing that he was looking at every part of me made me more self-conscious than usual. I sank into my scarf with warm cheeks, saying "Are you done yet?" He blew out a puff of air with a smirk. He walked up to me and ruffled my hair a little before returning the lights to normal.

"Well my clever friend, is there any hope?" Yang asked him. She and Ruby were sitting on the seats. "Yeah, I think I have something." He said, rubbing his head while going to the back. "Okay, I give in, Yang, how do you know him?" Ruby asked her.

"Oh, let's just say that I crashed into him one day." "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"It means she came _crashing_ into my store." Colors said, putting a bag in my hands.

"Everything got fixed!" She argued.

"At the expense of my newly designed spring line!" "Shouldn't I try this on?" I asked him, lifting the bag a little. "Believe it or not I have a good eye for this stuff." He said wiggling his ears. He glared at Yang while passing her.

"I said I was sorry! Just let it go!"

"I have." He said opening the door. "I just get pissed every time I think about it." He flicked her forehead on her way through the door.

I stopped in front of the cash register and took out 200. I put the money on the counter. "This should be enough right?"

His eyes furrowed a bit. "Don't you think it's a bad idea to have that much money in your wallet at this age?" He leaned on his hand while waving the money around in his other hand. "I do this only when I expect to spend money. Besides, it's just paper."

His eyes widened a bit before sinking into a small smile. "Well short-stuff, if you're single in five years, feel free to contact me." He said with a wink. I blinked.

"Pervert alert!" Yang yelled from the front door.

"Jealous that you're not my type?" He yelled back.

Yang flicked her hair back. "I am way out of your league."

"More like a wrecking ball if anythhing."

"LET IT GO." She yelled before closing the door behind her and Ruby.

"Anyways, thanks for the clothes." I told him while we walked towards the front. He held the door open for me as I stepped out. "Anytime kid. Hope the date goes well." I blushed, bringing up my scarf and nodding. I walked towards Ruby and Yang. I turned around and said, "Have a nice evening." He smiled and waved, "You too," he said.

I turned back around and trotted towards the two sisters. "I kind of wanted to see what kind of clothes he chose for you." Ruby said to me. "Well, whatever he chose, I'm sure it'll look great." Yang said.

"Hey Bhu, let me come over before your date. I wanna help in every way possible." I smiled at Ruby. "Yeah, that'd help a lot. Thanks Ruby."

"Should I interrogate Xerxes beforehand? You know, on the proper way to treat a lady?" Yang asked. Ruby waved her hands. "No way! Don't you think that's a little much?" I tuned out the conversation as we passed by a window. I stopped to take a closer look.

They were the latest headphones. And one of the colors came in a crimson red. _She was complaining about her earphones today. Maybe instead of a cake, I could give her these._ "Bhu? What're you looking at?" Ruby asked me, half of her body turned. I dismissed her question with a wave of my hand. "Nothing interesting. What were you two talking about?"

"Oh, well I managed to keep Yang out of it." Yang crossed her arms. "I don't see _why_." "There's a reason why that man called you Violence." Ruby said in a flat tone. "He just doesn't know how to handle business." We slowed to a stop as we reached to the corner where I had to turn. "I don't think that's how you normally handle business." I said. Yang grinned. "You haven't seen my business."

"Err, I don't think I want to know." I said. "You know, we should've gone out to eat since we were in town." Ruby said, before a small growl came from her stomach. It was only six and all ready the sun was going down. "Yeah, we'll do it next time." I said to her. "You two should get going before your dad gets on your guys' case." Yang and Ruby groaned. "You're right. We should be going. Well, later then Bhu." Yang said already walking away.

"Yup! I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Bhu!" Ruby said, walking behind her sister. "Yeah, later." I said to them.

I walked at a brisk pace until I was in my building. _Those headphones costed 250._ I pressed my room floor. _I have a good 500 in my bank. So that'll leave me with 250. I could live off of that until Aunty comes home._ The elevator stopped and I got out. I opened my door and headed to the kitchen. After putting something in the microwave I turned on the TV.

I continued to watch TV until I decided it was time to go to bed. As I got ready for bed, I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. _Maybe I should play some music._ I slowly got into my bed, putting my phone on my bedside table. It was already playing some music, all I had to do was fall asleep. I took a deep breath and laid down. I recalled today's events.

 _Why did that robot attack me? Was it really a malfunction? Could someone have messed with it? But why? It's not like I did anything to make someone hate me enough to kill me._

I snuggled into my pillow.

 _You just need to fall asleep. Just go to sleep. It'll be better tomorrow._

 _Just go to sleep._

* * *

"I don't think you should become a Huntress Bhu." My mom said to me as she drove me to school. "Why not? You and Dad are." I said as the car slowly came to a stop. "Just because we are doesn't mean that you have to." "I know mom. But I want to. Besides, I like it when people smile." She sighed. She pulled my ear a little bit before I got out of the car.

"Ow." I said rubbing my ear. "Have a nice day honey." She said, smiling at me. "Yup! You too Mom!" I said, waving her goodbye. I watched the car drive off.

"Hi Bhu!" I turned around and saw Dawn running towards me, her brown eyes were bright as her twin tails swished from side to side. "Hi Dawn! Anything new?" She smiled at me brightly as we walked through the front doors of the school. "We just might get a cat!" "Aw that's so cool! Do you know what kind of cat you want?" I asked, holding the classroom door open for her.

"I want a fluffy gray one. That way I can name her Shadow." We were putting our backpacks in our cubbies when I said, "Isn't that name kind of plain?" She puffed her cheeks out. "How about Étoile? It's supposed to mean star or something." She looked at me. "And how do you know that?" "My mom said that's what she wanted to call me when I was born."

"Hmm. Well it sounds pretty." She admitted, taking her seat right next to mine. "I still like Shadow though." I shrugged and sat down. "Well, it's your cat." When the school bell rang, Dawn pulled me to the side and whispered, "Do you want to go to the pet store?" I looked at her, shocked. "You know our moms don't want us to go anywhere after school." "It's not that far of a walk, please Bhu?" I sighed. "Okay, but it has to be really fast." "You got it." She grabbed my hand and we ran toward the direction of the pet store.

As we ran, I grew less and less sure that Dawn knew where she was going. We eventually came to a stop, panting.

"Dawn, do you even know—"

I felt sudden pain explode at the back of my head.

When I woke up, I couldn't open my eyes and my head felt fuzzy. I tried to lift my arms but I couldn't. They were tied behind me. I tried moving my legs but those were also tied.

"Oh, it looks like the other one is awake." I heard a man say.

He took off my blindfold in a rough manner. My head was still spinning but I tried to focus on my surroundings. Although my eye sight was blurry, I managed to make out Dawn, who was looking at me with swollen red eyes on a chair across from me. I moved my head a bit and saw that we seemed to be in some kind of wear-house. I heard multiple cries and snorts coming from behind Dawn. I strained my eyes and to my dismay there were more children. They were all huddled against the wall, some of them looked barely seven.

I felt someone grab the back of my shirt. I tried to struggle but he easily lifted me up. Another man grabbed my face with one hand and pinched my face while he seemed to be…examining me? I knew I couldn't physically do anything at this point but I could glare at him so he could know exactly how much I hated him.

He smiled.

"It looks like this is a feisty one." He suddenly back handed me so hard that I was knocked out of the other man's hand.

 _It hurts._

I had bit into the gag as I tried to keep the pain in. He kicked me to turn me over on my back. Then he stomped on my chest, making me heave. "She has golden eyes, and isn't a Faunus. This has been my year. Put her next to the other one." He said tossing me across the floor to a different man. The 'other one' was an older girl with black hair that faded into a lighter gray.

She glared at the man when he threw me into her. She changed positions with me so that she was the one on the outside and I was squeezed against the other children. "Now for you sweetheart."

 _No. No no no no no._ I shook my head as he neared Dawn.

The girl with amber eyes put her shoulder in front of me and stared at me with unwavering eyes. I felt my tears slip out as she looked at me and slowly shook her head. "Mmm!" My eyes shot back to Dawn as I saw that same man pinch her face.

I tried to get to Dawn but the amber eyed girl shoved me with her shoulder and violently shook her head.

"This one's a little plain don't you think?" the man said, taking a step back. "Then what do you want to do? Kill her?"

I moved forward but that same girl stood in my way. I tried to plead with her with my eyes but I only got the same response.

I took a deep breath and shoved my way past her. I screamed at them, gaining their attention. The other children scooted away from where I laid.

"Oh? It looks like our golden egg doesn't like that." He came over to me and squatted down. "Got something to say ducky?" He removed my gag. "L-let…" my voice didn't sound like my own, "let…her go."

"Why should I ducky? I see potential in her."

 _Please, let her go. I don't want her to get hurt._

"Just…let her go." I felt something cold against my head. My breath stopped as I looked up and saw that his finger was on a trigger.

"But you know…" he pointed the gun towards Dawn, "not a lot of it."

Everything seemed to slow down. He pulled the trigger. Kids started screaming. My ears started ringing. Dawn's body was slowly falling to the ground. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. I couldn't hear. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't cry. Until Dawn's body hit the floor.

Everything came rushing into me and I felt like a cup over flowing with water.

The children sounded like banshees.

The ringing was like an air horn against my ear.

The pool of blood surrounding Dawn's body was like a tidal wave.

"You…"

"Hmm? You say something ducky?"

I looked at him, not knowing the kind of expression I made when I said, "Really deserve to die."

Instinctively I reached my hand out and sank into his shadow.

I felt as if I had completely merged with his shade. I turned my head wildly just as he did. I moved my mouth just as he did. I didn't have to wait long until I seized the perfect moment. I emerged from his shadow and snatched the gun from his hand. "What the—" He was saying, turning towards me.

Before he had the chance to finish his sentence I shot him.

Blood sprayed from where I shot him, splattering on my clothes.

"She shot him!"

"Stop her!"

"Kill her!"

"Secure the merchandise!"

 _Aaahh, they should all just die._

I pointed the gun upwards and shot one of the lights. I fell back and let the shadows envelop me. I felt the men scattering like marbles dropping on concrete. Random shots were fired as they tried to pin point where I was. My heart was throbbing in my ears. My breath came slowly, like a carnivore hunting down its prey. One by one I shot them. My heart rate spiking every time I pulled the trigger. The recoil from the gun vibrated up my arms with each shot. I heard a car starting up as I shot another man. I looked and saw the amber eyed girl along with some others get loaded into a van.

 _Stop._ I tried to dive back into the shadows but I couldn't travel faster than I could run. So I stepped out and ran after the van, the back door was still open. The men frantically grabbed at the doors, trying to get them shut. I didn't want to shoot for fear that I might hit one of the kids. I ran, so desperately, after that truck. The amber eyed girl looked at me with so much sadness and hope it crushed me.

I saw one of the men grab a door with one hand and point a gun at me with the other. Before I had the chance to move out of the way he pulled the trigger. I heard a scream as I skidded across the ground. I clenched my shoulder and grit my teeth as I saw with blurry eyes the amber eyed girl struggling against the man who shot me

. She was so desperate for the freedom that I could've given her. To see her only web of hope get cut was heart shattering. "I'm sorry." Was all I could offer her.

I took a deep a breath and looked at her tear stained face.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed out.

Her eyes widened as more tears fell.

She screamed out at me as I laid there, knowing I couldn't do anything to help her. Her scream was cut off as the men slammed the doors.

The van screeched out of the warehouse, leaving skid marks in its dust.

I hit my head against the floor, letting out pitiful sobs as I saw the amber eyed girl's face when she realized that for her, there was no such thing as freedom.

I felt two pair of hands touch me.

I turned around quickly, thinking that I somehow missed my targets. Instead, the pairs of hands belonged to a boy and a girl.

"She's bleeding." The boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can see that. Prop her up. We need to stop the bleeding." The girl tried to grab hold of me but I flinched away from her.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"We need to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding." The boy tried reasoning with me.

"And what about Dawn!?" I yelled at him.

He was surprised at my sudden outburst towards him but his expression changed to a kind of scowl. "If by Dawn, you mean that other little girl that came in with you, she's fine." "Really!?"

I immediately got to my feet, but I couldn't even take a step in. I landed on the ground with a thud, my head spinning. "Hard to believe she did all of that." The girl said. The boy clicked his tongue. "Yeah, well, believing it or not, we owe her."

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl asked me.

My shoulder was pulsating and my head throbbing.

My eye lids felt really heavy.

 _I think it's okay to stop._

I thought to myself as I let the shadows cloud my brain.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was blinded by how bright it was. "Oh my God, Bhu! You're awake!" I flinched a little at the sound of my mom's voice. I looked at her confused. I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my room. I was in a hospital.

 _But why…_ my memories came flooding back so suddenly I had to take in a sharp breath. My dad walked in the room, happy as could be to see me. But I looked at him, tears falling. "Dad…I…I…-!" My mom pulled me into her arms as I started sobbing. My dad came next to her and hugged us both. After I had calmed down a doctor came in to make sure that everything was okay.

I asked him about my shoulder.

He said that because of my aura it would heal normally but there would be a scar. I looked at him, not quite understanding. He rubbed the back of his head and stepped out for a second. I looked at my mom and dad. "What exactly is aura?" I asked them.

"Well honey," my dad started, "it's our life force so to say. Our spirit. You seemed to have somehow unlocked it when you were gone." I frowned, not really understanding. The doctor came back in with a police officer. I looked at my parents, feeling as if I had just been kicked into a bottomless abyss. My mom smiled and rubbed my head saying, "He only wants to ask some questions."

"But mom, I. I killed people." As soon as I said it, I felt my stomach do flips.

"Yeah, but you also saved people." Everyone looked towards the doorway.

It was the boy and girl.

They looked so much more normal. Like actual kids."

Also, who could blame you for killing all of those involved with human trafficking? If you ask me, you did way more than the police could've done." The boy said, giving a look towards the officer. The girl came up to me and held my hand. "You reunited us with our families. Everyone is grateful towards you. You gave us our lives back." I looked at the officer.

"Did you guys get the van? The one with the amber eyed girl?" He shook his head. "We have all of the cameras and men we could spare, but we can't seem to find them." I looked at him, so angry that the police were useless. _You're lying to yourself._

 _You're the useless one._

"She…wanted to be free. So bad. But I couldn't. Her eyes were so sad. So tired. And I couldn't do anything." I squeezed the girl's hand.

"You can't save everyone." She said quietly.

"I'm only ten!" I shouted, feeling the pressure of what I had done, and what I couldn't do.

"I know honey," my dad said, taking my other hand, "and that's a lesson that you never should've learned until you were older."

"But she looked at me as if I was her last chance! Like I could free her from that hell! Like I! I!" I let go of their hands and pulled at my hair. I felt the pain in my shoulder as I sank into the pillow behind me.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. "You're really a nice person. You didn't even know her and yet here you are crying about her." She offered me some tissue which I accepted. "So you don't know this, but she really is a strong person. She'd always comfort and tried to protect the younger ones. Whenever someone was going to get it, she always intervened. She always came back bruised and bleeding with a smile in her eyes. I'm sure that after seeing that her chance was lost she'll just be stronger. After all, you can only be broken so many times before there's nothing left to break."

I looked at her, horrified by what she said. She looked at me with dead eyes and an emotionless smile.

"That's not being strong. That's being empty." I told her. She squeezed my shoulder lightly. "When you have nothing, there's nothing to stop you." _But then there'll be nothing left._ I looked at the boy who was sitting at the end of my bed. He was looking at the ground with the same dead eyes. I felt a hand on my head and looked at my parents.

"Sometimes, people need to be stopped before they fall over the edge." My mom said, giving me a kiss on the head. I looked back at the officer. "Can we get this questioning thing over with? I'm getting hungry." He first told me to describe what had happened that night. As I got deeper into the story I saw my parents gradually get sadder and the doctor horrified. By the time I was done, I felt everyone's eyes on me. The boy and girl were looking at me with sympathy, my parents looked like they were about to go hunting, the doctor was looking at me with wide eyes and the cop looked at me with confusion.

"You said that your appendages were tied up correct?" I squinted. "I mean your arms and legs."

"Oh. Then yeah." "Well then how were you able to slide your hand to touch his shadow?"

"I, uh, don't really know."

"There must be something you're missing." My dad said softly. I shook my head. "No. There isn't."

"You don't know?" the boy asked me. I shook my head. "Know what?" I asked.

"Your shadow. It cut the ropes." I looked at the girl and she nodded.

"But how did I?" The girl shrugged. "That was the moment you snapped right? Must've been that."

I looked at my mom and dad wondering what this meant. My dad rubbed my back. "A bit ironic that we named you Bhu isn't it?" My mom elbowed him in the stomach. "This just means that you have an amazing aura Bhu. And with some training I'm sure that you'll be able to save everyone the next time something happens."

"Sir, ma'am, I'm going to need you two to step out with me for a bit." The officer told my parents. My mom patted me on the head as she and my dad left the room with the officer.

"Hey doctor? Is Dawn here? Is she going to be okay?" I asked him. He nodded. "She's down the hall. Room 205. She was also shot in the shoulder. She lost a lot of blood but she is conscious of her surroundings." "Meaning?" He smiled at me. "She'll be fine." I sighed in relief.

"Hey, where did those other guys go?" "Hmm, they must've after your parents." "Hey Doc?" "Yes?" "I'm good to walk around and stuff right?" I said, sliding out of bed. "Just don't push it." "Okay!" I said, running out of the room. "Bhu, what are you doing?" My dad asked. "Not now, need to find people." I said, looking to my right. I looked behind them and found the two.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled at them. The stopped and watched me run towards them. "What? Do you want us to swear our loyalty to you?" The boy asked with a smirk on his face. "No, it's just, I don't know your names." They looked at me with eyes wide then looked at each other and smiled.

The girl grabbed hold of my hand, smiled and said, "I'm Hathor. Thank you for saving me." The boy extended his fist. "And I'm Arthur. And on behalf of the other children there, thanks." I bumped his fist with mine. "I'm Bhu. I hope that we could be friends when everything goes back to normal."

"Normal huh?" Arthur smiled at the thought. "It'd be nice to have that again don't you think?" Hathor said, elbowing his arm. "Yeah, it would. So you're ten Bhu? I wouldn't be surprised if they put you in combat school because of everything."

I shook my head. "I don't think that'll happen. I barely know how to do math." They laughed. "Well, if you do go to a combat school, you should apply to Signal. That's where we're going to be." Hathor said with a soft smile.

"How old are you guys?"

"We're both 13. And we're both going to become Hunters." Arthur said with a bit of pride. "That is, if our parents let us." Hathor stated. "Speaking of parents, we need to go back to them. We promised to be back before lunch." "Well, I don't want to get you guys in trouble." "Actually, you should meet them sometime. I'm sure that they'll be delighted to meet the person who saved their kids." I blushed for a second before thinking about the amber eyed girl.

I shook my head. "I'm nothing special." Arthur dug his knuckle into my head. "Nothing special? You unlocked your aura at ten years old without someone doing it for you, saved more than ten lives, and kicked ass! You're plenty special. I'm actually a bit jealous." I looked at the both of smiling at me. "Take care Bhu. Don't hesitate to contact us if you're in trouble." Hathor said, rubbing my head. "Yeah, thanks!" I said waving goodbye to them.

As I walked back to my room, I reconsidered visiting Dawn. _She's probably tired from everything. I should leave her alone until we get back to school._

I guess I did do something good. Over the past two weeks my parents and I got a lot of attention. The news people kept wanting to interview my parents and I. I didn't really care, but my parents were determined to keep me off camera. I was able to stay in my grade but only if I took special lessons after school. I also wasn't charged with murder because I was claimed 'a hero.' By the time I was able to go to school, everyone in the building recognized me. The more I was told 'good job' or 'you did great' the more everything felt unreal. I didn't do a good job, nor did I do great. I just didn't want Dawn or me to die.

 _I wonder if Dawn is here._ I thought as I pushed the door open. I looked at where our seats were at and there she was, balancing a pencil between her nose and upper lip.

"Dawn! Hi!" I said waving at her. Her pencil dropped as she stared at me with wide eyes.

 _Maybe she's just shocked to see me after so long?_

I walked towards her saying, "I'm sorry that I didn't—"

She got up so suddenly that her chair fell back.

The entire classroom fell into silence as Dawn and I stood there, staring at each other.

"H-hey, c'mon. What wro—"

"STAY BACK." She yelled.

I stopped moving.

My breath started to come quickly.

I reached out a hand, "D-Dawn…"

"MONSTER! STAY BACK!"

That first word seemed to echo.

 _Monster._ _She called me, a monster. I didn't want to die. I didn't want her to die. Did that make me a monster?_

The teacher tried to calm her down. "Dawn, please calm down. Bhu saved—" "Saved?! She murdered full grown men!"

There was pounding in my ears again

. The sound of the teacher's voice faded.

I suddenly felt strangely conscious of everyone.

I felt their whispers.

I heard their stares.

I started to feel like I was being dragged under water.

 _I need to breathe._

I felt my feet become heavy like stone slabs.

 _I need air!_

"SHE'S A MONSTER!"

That sentence cut through the water like a guillotine, cutting me in half.


	3. Tuesday

VOLUME THREE FINALLY CAME OUT. I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY. But goodness, did this chapter take forever. I wanted to get it done before Halloween, but whatever. Also, thoughts about Vol. 3, I can't help but feel that the animation is a _little_ bit different, but that could be me. Also, I think that Ren talked a bit too much in the first episode, which I can understand, new voice actor and all, just can't help but feel that it was a bit out of character is all. No biggy. I actually think he's doing well so far. AND ANOTHER THING. That chick that fought against Yang in the first episode scared me a bit because she used those white rope thingys on her wrists. I thought, HOLY SHIT, IT'S LIKE WEBSTER. AM I NOT CREATIVE. But when I calmed down, I soon realized that it was in fact, _not,_ Webster. Wooo. As far as I know, I'm still original. Good for me. Anyways, I should do the disclaimer thing, enjoy the read!

DISCLAIMER: rights, rights, rooster teeth, rights, RWBY, rights, rights, I like stories.

* * *

I ran out of the classroom, leaving behind the shouting voices. I ran, trying to leave that world behind.

I ran because it was the only thing I could do.

 _Am I monster? What makes someone human? I just wanted to live, was that so bad? Is wanting to live bad? I had to kill them, didn't I? Why would she say that? I saved her too right?_ I came to a stop. I was outside of the city and in front of the lake.

" _Why are you here?"_

 _Because I had nowhere else to go._

 _"That can't be true. What about your parents?"_

 _I don't think they'll understand. I'm sure they've never been called a monster._

I sat down in front of the lake. Resting my chin on my knees. _"We don't know that."_

 _Sure we do. They're Hunters. They're heroes. And I'm not._

 _"You're only ten. You have your whole life ahead of you to become a hero."_

 _But I've already tainted my hands. How can I be a hero like that?_

 _"Do you honestly believe the world is so black and white?"_

 _What do you mean?_

 _"The colors black and white don't exist. The world is full of darker and lighter grays. Nothing is truly good and nothing is really bad. How can you expect to save lives without killing a few?"_

 _But killing lives is really bad. They could've had families. They could've had kids._

 _"But there also could've been people who hated them so much that they wished they were dead. See? Nothing is bad and nothing is good."_

 _But that doesn't make sense._

 _"Think about it. Let's say you help someone up. That person is grateful and you're both get that good feeling from it. But someone else would see and find it annoying. You see, no matter what you do, you'll always have some people love that action or hate it."_

 _But wouldn't a lot of people think that what I had done was nice?_

 _"Ah, that's just society's view. It's how the majority feel."_

 _I don't think I get it._

 _"Haha, no. I suppose not. But you shouldn't feel bad about yourself."_

 _Don't you mean ourselves?_

 _"Oh? You realized it? Well, of course you did. There's no one else but us here."_

 _Did you cut the ropes?_

 _"Yup."_

 _How am I talking to you?_

 _"Haha, this is just a part of your aura and semblance. Admittedly shadows are quiet, but because you're under emotional distress I've decided to speak up."_

 _So…you're me?_

 _"Well, yes and no. I'm just your shadow. You're real. I only exist because you do."_

 _If you could cut the ropes, then why couldn't you…do more?_

I clenched my fists. Holding my breath. _"Like kill those men? Or save the amber eyed one? It's because you needed me. You're the one who moved me. You had everything under control after that."_ I pulled at my hair.

 _But I couldn't stop the van!_

 _"…"_

Her silence made everything more maddening.

 _Say something!_ I needed to know what she thought. I needed to make sure I wasn't alone. I needed someone to talk to.

She spoke up, quietly. _"I know you're in pain. I know you're angry. And I know you're scared. You're scared that you're not human."_

I cried into my knees. Hearing the truth out loud made it seem all the more real.

 _"Hey, it's okay. You'll be okay. If you want, I can numb you."_

 _How does that work?_

 _"You need to show me your heart."_

"BHU!" I blinked slowly, trying to process what was happening before my eyes. "Dad…?" He slumped into me. I held onto him, trying to keep my balance. _Hey, get up._ "LUCIAN!" I heard my mom screech out.

 _This smell is familiar._

I felt something wet on my hands. Only when my dad slipped and dropped to the ground was I able to see that I was surrounded by Grimm. And I also saw my mom's face writhe in pain as she dropped to the ground. A Beowolf was behind her. I looked at my hands and saw that they were dyed red. I looked at my dad then at my mom.

 _You guys…get up!_

An Ursa took a step towards me.

 _"Bhu! You need to move!"_

Its fire eyes seemed to burn into my bones, rooting me to my spot. I stared at all of the Grimm around me. Some of them had blood drooling from their mouths. I opened my mouth, my bottom lip trembling. "Why did you kill them?" I saw them snarl and growl at me.

 _"Why are you talking to them? They don't feel anything. All they do is feed and kill."_

Through the gaps of their legs I saw black puffs of fur on the ground. "Do you guys even care for your own?" I couldn't say whether they did or not. All I saw was their emotionless fire.

 _"Of course they don't! They're together for a common cause! And right now, that cause is you!"_

I looked at my mom, her dark violet hair clumped together with her blood. I looked at my dad, who was face down in the ground. Claw marks were etched into his back, coloring him red. "They're dead…aren't they?"

 _"Bhu…"_

I felt my legs shake before collapsing. "They died…because of me right?" I didn't look away or close my eyes as I cried, believing I didn't deserve to.

 _"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Those Grimm are about to pounce and KILL YOU if you don't do something about it!"_

"THEN WHAT SHOULD I FEEL!?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something charge at me with hungry growls _ **.**_

 _ **"When you have nothing, there's nothing to stop you."**_

Without moving a muscle, I shot my shadow up. I felt my hair sway as I heard a painful howl and something thud to my side. There was a glass shattering silence as I breathed out slowly.

 _"Bhu…what was that?"_

I looked at the severed claw that had come from the Ursa.

 _"Bhu?"_

I gazed at the sky as the Grimm snapped, growled and barked at me. "You know? I think I understand what Hathor was saying. There's nothing now." I felt an empty tear fall down my cheek.

 _"Bhu, I understand that I said to stop feeling sorry for yourself, but this is just…I want you to live."_

"Hey Shadow? What's the point in being alive if there's nothing there?"

 _"…it's to live until there_ is _something there."_

I breathed out a shaking breath as a cloud covered the sun, enveloping the clearing in its shadow. Left to right bodies fell. Dirt scattered as they tried to escape. Howls echoed through the forests, as if it were a warning.

Run away.

The last sound was made just as the cloud passed over. "…hey Shadow?" I said in a groggy voice.

 _"Yeah?"_

I hiccupped, closing my eyes shut as more tears came out. "I'm really tired."

* * *

I took in a gulf of air as I shot up from bed. I covered my mouth with my hand, stifling my sobs. _Oh my God. Oh my God._ I looked the time, it was 1:27. I felt my stomach starting to hurt. I ran to my bathroom and puked into the toilet. I got up and rinsed my mouth before looking at my reflection.

Images of Hathor and Arthur danced in my head. _My eyes… are just like theirs._ I slid down, no longer wanting to see the pitiful state I was in. I had thought that it was such a sad thing to have those eyes. Now here I was, with those exact same eyes. _I'm so pathetic._ I hit my head against the woodened cabinet.

 _I'm sorry for thinking this but,_ I slammed my fist into the wood. _I really want you guys back!_ I clutched my chest, trying to keep my heart from tearing. _I miss my parents!_ I had curled up, leaning against the sink. _Damn it, I need to calm down. My head's hurting._ I got up as steadily as I could, using the sink as support. I brushed my teeth as quickly as I could and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and took some sips, feeling the coolness splash down my throat. I looked at the clock, 2:07. I put it away and took one more glance at myself in the mirror.

 _Get used to it Bhu. This who you've become._ I turned off the lights and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes, trying to distract my mind from unnecessary feelings. I tightened the covers around me, as if they were about blow right off of me. I felt my mind drift off, slowly, as if I was in a swimming pool and was slowly walking to the deep end.

Whether it was real or not, I could've sworn that I heard the words, _"But was that really who you are?"_

* * *

After school, Ruby and I decided to go to the park. "Geez, you just haven't been sleeping well lately have you?" She said, plopping on the park bench, hot chocolate in hand. "I know. It sucks." I said, sitting next to her. "Maybe you should drink milk." "Nah, I don't really like milk." I said, sipping from my cup. Not hearing anything, I looked at her. She had this horrified look, as if I told her that I thought her weapon ideas sucked.

"What?"

"How on earth do you not like milk!? Look at what you're drinking!"

"Ruby, chill. I just don't really like it by itself." "This is a huge shock to me."

"I know. I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"Well, I need some time to think about it." "I know. I'll wait." I took a drink from my cup. "Wow. You two sound like you just went through the whole 'let's take a break' thing." We turned our heads and saw Hermes leaning on his hand with his dumb smile and a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Oh, hey Hermes! What are you doing here?" Ruby asked him. "To see your adorable face my dear shining jewel." He said, pinching her cheek. "So hiding from your brother." I said, resting my arm over the bench. " _Half_ -brother." He corrected, jumping over the bench to sit. "What'd you do this time?" I asked, scooting away a bit. "Nothing! I swear, some people can't take a joke." He said, slowly and successfully putting an arm around Ruby's shoulders.

"I don't know Hermes, remember when you hid your brother's cow pin? Remember how mad he got?" Ruby said, not really caring about this arm. Hermes clicked his tongue. "I thought it was funny." "Wasn't he ready to beat you to a pulp?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Hermes' hat was suddenly gone.

"And bury him in his grave."

Ruby and I looked and behind him was an angry Apollo.

"Hahahahaha…BYE."

Apollo grabbed him by his back collar and sat him back in place. "And where do you think your gravity manipulating ass is going?" Apollo said with a scary smile. Apollo was a scary person. If you pissed him off, you knew there was hell to pay. Apollo had dark red eyes and his hair was a platinum blond. Some of his hair covered a bit of his eye. Whereas Hermes had dark blond hair that was slightly curly. Honestly one of the few things that they did have in common was a love for music.

"What'd he do Apollo?" I asked. "He freaking tied my shoes together! Who the hell even does that!?" Apollo asked, putting Hermes in a headlock. I looked over and saw Ruby's face was slightly pink as she covered her mouth with her hand. Rolling my eyes I tapped Apollo's arm. "Enough please. You're in public." No one can really tell Apollo what to do besides his parents and sort of his sister. He looked at me, probably deliberating whether or not he should ignore me. "Fine." He reluctantly let go of Hermes. Apollo came and sat on the other side of me while Hermes was rubbing his neck.

Apollo grabbed my cup and drank from it. "Just you wait 'til we get home." He said to Hermes, throwing him his hat. Hermes sighed and rested his head on Ruby's shoulder while I snatched back my drink. "I don't remember giving you permission to have a drink." I told him. "And I don't remember having to _need_ your permission." "You've got to be kidding me." He tried reaching for my drink but I slapped his hand.

"Oh? I guess the Silver Spider has some bite." I glared at him. "Keep messing with me and you'll see that this 'Silver Spider' is also poisonous." "Is this a challenge? Or are you coming on to me?" He said with a cocky smirk. I turned my head forward and brought my cup to my lips before saying, "Don't look now but I think your arrogance is showing," and took a sip. He glared at me, his eyes boiling.

Too bad I didn't care.

I shrugged, "Stare at me all you want Apollo, but you know I'm right." He seriously looked like he was about to punch me and I was actually expecting him to. Instead he took a deep breath, leaned back and rustled his hair. "Yeah sure. I swear, you and my family are the only ones who talk to me like that." "Well, someone needs to keep you in check." As soon as I said that Hermes' legs fell on my lap and his feet on Apollo's. We looked in their direction and saw that Hermes' head was on Ruby's lap and his hat was on Ruby's head. "Um. Ruby?" I asked her.

She looked at me, Hermes, the hat, then back at me.

"I can explain. Okay so, while you two were arguing Hermes said that he was tired and wanted to rest his head on my lap. So I'm like, only if I can wear your hat. He gave me a weird look and was all, only if I can wear your hood. Then I was like," she put a hand over her heart and scoffed, "excuse me sir, but you're the one who wanted to sleep on my lap. He said, true 'nuff and now we're here." Apollo and I gave her a look but her expression showed that she did not care.

"Look Bhu! I'm wearing a hat! Does it look good?" I gave into her excitement and showed her a thumbs up. "Awesome! I've always wondered if I was a hat person and now I know. I can die happy now." "Tch, so can Hermes." Apollo said, pointing a finger towards the blond haired boy. Ruby and I looked down at him. You could literally see sparkles and hearts around his head.

"Um, excuse me."

We looked up and saw a small kid looking at us. "Um, can you guys help us? We kicked our ball into a tree and now it's stuck."

"Of course we'll help!" Ruby said getting up so suddenly that Hermes' head hit the bench. "Oops, sorry Hermes." She said, following the boy. "There goes my garden of Eden." He said, an arm hanging off the bench. I shoved him off of me, resulting with depression on the ground.

"Don't be so creepy. Let's go help them." I said getting up. We followed Ruby and the boy to a group of small children surrounding a tree. We all looked up and saw a small red dot up in one of the highest branches. "Aw! You already found some people?" We heard a voice say. We turned around and saw another little kid coming our way and behind her was Phire and Xerxes.

"Whoa, fancy meeting you guys here." Xerxes said, once they came up to us. He looked at Apollo and Hermes. "With friends." Apollo gave me a questioning look. "Who's this guy?"

"Oh, that's Xerxes and Phire. They're normal humans like us. Anyways Hermes, use your semblance to bring down that ball."

"As much as I love breaking the rules Ruby, I don't think so."

I zoned out their conversation when Xerxes came up to me. He grabbed my hand and brought it close to his face when he said, "So, we're still good for Saturday right?" I looked at him, a bit confused. "Well, yeah. Unless something came up?"

"What even Bhu!" I heard Apollo exclaim. "You'd rather go out with a stranger than me?"

 _I'd rather go out with Hermes than you._

Xerxes let go of my hand and crossed his arms with a grin. "Jealous that I got to her before you did strawberry shortcake?" Apollo clenched his fists and looked at Xerxes with fire. "My oh my," Xerxes pulled me into a hug and started to rub my head, "no wonder you said yes to me. Boy are such brats at this age."

 _It's not like I said yes exactly._

I looked over at Phire, hoping he would do something about my situation. His eyes widened before slowly looking the other way. He walked towards Ruby and Hermes saying, "I don't believe I properly introduced myself!"

 _The coward._

"You looking for a fight or something?" Apollo said, tapping his foot. "No no no, I'm more of a lover than a fighter." "Then explain your knives!" Xerxes chuckled. "But I will fight for love." I elbowed him in the stomach. "That had to be one of the most cliché things I have ever heard." I said, indifferent to his suffering. "Haha! Serves you right." Apollo said, putting an arm over my shoulder.

I gave him a look before brushing it off. He clicked his tongue. "I don't see why you play hard to get." "I'm not playing any games, just don't touch me however you please." I said crossing my arms. I looked up at the tree and saw a flowing red cape grabbing the ball. The kids cheered as she waved the ball at them. "Oh my God, we need to do something!" Phire said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's going to fall!"

 _That can't—!_

I jerked my head up. She was still smiling like an idiot. "Oi! Xerxes! You need to teleport up there!" "Wait, what?"

 _ **SNAP**_

"RUBY!" I darted towards the tree and fell into its shadow. I felt Ruby fall like water running through my fingers.

 _When? When, when, when, when, when…THERE._

I jumped out and grabbed Ruby by her waist. "HOLY CRAP! DON'T YOU DARE LET GO." I held my place, half in and half out of the shadows. "I won't!" I looked over her shoulder and saw the ball in her arms.

"YOU STILL HAVE THE BALL."

"Of course I have the ball!" I felt a little slip from the lower half of my body. "B-Bhu…?"

"I'm slipping!" I looked down and estimated how far we were from the ground. I'd say a good enough distance to break a leg or two. "What! No! Stop it!"

"I-I'm trying!" Ruby had _just_ gotten a hang of her semblance. And that was just a coincidence. A drop from this height is enough to do some damage to her. "Try harder!"

"How about you start laying off the sweets instead!?"

"This is no time for jokes!"

I slipped out a little more. "Go back! Back, back, back!"

"I'm trying!" I felt sweat drip down my face. _I can't go back! It's going to happen again!_ We slipped out even further.

 _I can't do anything. We're both going to drop._

I felt Ruby get lighter. "It's okay Bhu, I got her." I heard Hermes say.

"Are you sure?" Xerxes appeared and put a hand on my back. "It' okay, he has her." I nodded and let go. "Wow that was a close one." Ruby said to Hermes as he floated down. I sighed, slid out of the shadows and sat next to Xerxes. "How could she be that reckless?"

"It was just a weak branch she happened to step on. Just an accident." He said putting his hand on top of mine. "I just can't believe she held onto the stupid ball the _whole_ time." He laughed. "Well, I guess that's just her then right?"

"Even if it is! She should at least have some common sense to let go of the ball and grab onto a branch or something!" "If she did, then the ball could've gotten caught in another branch." "Then we could've had someone else do it!"

"Hey, hey," he squeezed my hand, "Relax. Ruby's okay and no one got hurt." I started to feel my knees shake. "But she _could've_ gotten hurt."

 _Just like that girl, just like my parents._

"Hey now." He reached over and swiped a tear that had escaped. Instinctively I smacked his hand away.

 _Ah no. I-I didn't._

The look on his face was complete astonishment. "No, look, I didn't mean to, uh, I just sort of, um, I just wasn't thinking, that was um, that's not what I meant." I said quickly, not wanting him to feel the sting of that slap. It hurt to be rejected by someone you liked.

He blinked. He brought his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly? I've been slapped harder. But are you going to be okay?" I took a deep breath and let it out as I ran a hand through my hair. "I've just been having a lot of bad dreams. I'll be fine."

"BHU AND XERXES SITTING IN A TREE!"

Startling me, I looked down and saw a group of kids giggling under the tree with the pathetic excuses of humans I called friends. _Wait a second…friends?_

I stared down at them, as if I were seeing them for the first time. _They're my friends… I actually have people that I can call friends right? It's okay to call them friends?_ "God, those guys just don't know when to stop do they?" I let out a small laugh as Ruby joined in the song. "Yeah, I guess so." _It should be fine right?_ My eyes widened and my face burned as I felt something warm and soft press against my cheek.

"Gross! He did it!"

"It's not gross!" "Aw! I want a boyfriend!"

"Don't look at me!" "Yeah! Girls have cooties!"

"We do not!" "Boys are just stupid!"

"Are not!"

I ignored the voices below and looked at him incredulously. The idiot was just staring at me! "You know, you're actually really—" I shoved him out of the tree before he uttered another word. I heard laughter, branches snapping and a loud thud once he hit the ground. I took in a deep breath. _Calm down Bhu. This day is just a weird one._ I thought back to Ruby falling.

 _I'm so dumb. She activated her aura. She could've survived that fall. Maybe I'm just used to her not having one._

I sank into the tree's shadow to go back down to where everyone was at. "Why do you like her mister? She just shoved you out of a tree." I saw a boy say. Xerxes was still on his back. He looked at me with a dumb smile. "She's just a shy person." The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "You're weird mister." "I have to say I agree." I said holding out a hand to Xerxes. "I've been called worse." He took my hand and stood up. The kids said thank you to us before running off and continuing their game.

"Well! That was fun." Ruby said, her hands on her hips. "Do you guys want to go and do something?" Hermes asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "Let's go paintballing!" Ruby suggested. "I like the way you think my precious flower!" Hermes said. "I don't mind. I need some target practice." Apollo said, looking right at Hermes. Phire looked at Xerxes.

Xerxes turned his head towards me, "What do you think?" I thought about it. The building wasn't that far from where we were. _Why do I feel like I needed to do something?_ I snapped my fingers as I remembered. "Sorry Ruby, there's something I have to do."

"Aw, is it important?" I nodded. "Super important."

"Hrrrrmmmm, I don't want to go if you don't…"

"What!? Why not?" Hermes shouted. "You guys are fun and all, but it's a bit weird if I'm the only chick."

"It's okay Ruby, I'll make sure my creep of a brother won't do anything weird." "I'm not a creep!"

Ruby looked at me. "Are you sure you can't come?" I lightly punched her on the shoulder. "You just don't want me to feel left out right? Relax, go have fun. Tell me about it later." I said in a low tone. She looked at me with doubt in her eyes. "Are you sure?" I smiled and nodded at her. "Okay, if you say so." She looked at Phire and Xerxes. "And you two? In or out?" Phire smiled. "You're going to regret inviting me."

Xerxes stood next to me. "I'll escort Bhu to her destination." Apollo walked towards me and stood next to Ruby. "If he's going with her then I—" I held up a hand and sighed. "Apollo, relax. It's not like anything is going to happen." "Maybe, but…" He took a glance at Xerxes. "Hey," I poked the center of his chest with one hand and the other hand in my pocket, "I'll be fine." I smiled at him, hoping that would seal the deal.

He turned and walked away saying, "Let's get going before it closes." Everyone waved at us before turning around and following. "You know, I really don't like it when you touch or smile at other guys." "What are you talking about? It was just a poke." I said, starting to walk. "Maybe to you, but to him I bet a million bolts went through his body."

"From a poke?"

"And your smile!" I looked at him, highly doubting it.

"I've noticed that you only smile when you're around Ruby, and I get that, she's funny. So when you smile just so you can it really is unbearable." "I don't get it. Everyone smiles." "You've never liked anyone before did you?" He asked with a sigh. I brought my scarf up, not wanting to show my face.

"Are you sure your nickname is a spider? You seem to be more like a turtle if anything."

"What the! A turtle!?" I turned my head to tell him off and he nimbly took away my scarf. I shivered as I felt the cool autumn air touch my neck. "Hey! Give it back!" He wrapped it around his throat. "Nope, not until you kiss me." I furrowed my brows.

"Keep it."

"On the cheek!"

"Wait, you know my nickname?" I looked at him, a bit shocked. _I suppose it's not that surprising. Even Yang heard about it._ He shrugged. "Well yeah, the Silver Spider was quite the talk for a while." "How'd you know it was me then?" Xerxes looked up, trying to think back.

"Let me think, we heard that Silver Spider was going to be in a match so me and a couple of guys snuck off to watch. As soon as I saw you I was shocked. There I was thinking that the Silver Spider was going to be some kind of sexy babe with a silver tight suit."

"Yeah, because I _definitely_ have that going on."

He laughed. "Well, I didn't know that you were some small little girl." "I'm not small…"

"Of course not. Anyways, I was taken back. All this talk about the Silver Spider and she was just a girl. I thought, 'This can't be her.' But as soon as they said start, you didn't move. The girl before you was frozen in place. And as soon as you took one step she stepped back. You sort of sighed and walked away saying that you forfeit." I rubbed my neck with both hands a mumbled out, "there's no point in fighting if the opponent can't move."

"Which I can understand. But man, were we disappointed. We left saying how lame and a waste of time that was. After that though, I guess you could say that you intrigued me. I was actually surprised and happy when I got to see you at the park the other day. I thought it was a good thing I keep an eye on that idiot. So I took it as my chance to actually get to know you. I didn't realize that you were actually really cute up close."

Since I didn't have my scarf, I looked at the other side of the street. We slowed to a stop as I felt something warm wrap around my neck. He secured my scarf and put his hands on both sides of my face. "So cute, I can barely keep my hands off of you." I stared at him, wondering just how many screws he had loose up there. "Hey, why aren't you blushing?"

"I don't know what to do in this situation."

"You're saying, that you have no idea what to do when my hands are touching you and my face is close to yours?"

"What? You want me to kiss you or something?"

"I would like that very much, yes." I removed his hands from my face saying, "Get real. Why are you so fixated on that anyways?" I started walking, very aware of the stares that we attracted. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to kiss the girl you like." He said, putting an arm around my shoulder. _Would it be too mean to move his hand?_ "I guess not, but you're very…insistent about it." He rubbed his neck. "Maybe, but I think it's understandable considering what I had to go through today."

"And what did you go through today?"

"Unbearable torture." I laughed. "Unbearable torture you say?" "Yes, I do say. You laugh about it but I'm completely serious."

"And just what kind of torture did you go through today?" "Well, the first was strawberry shortcake thinking that he could whatever he wants."

"Apollo? That's just who he is."

"The second is when I saw how worried you were for Ruby and thought, 'wow that must be nice.'"

"You make it sound like I don't worry about you." "Do you?" I shrugged. "You never gave me a reason to worry."

"My point is, I want you to think about me more." We stopped in front of the store. "Xerxes, you've pretty much guessed that I've never liked anyone before. So I don't really know what those feelings are like. Besides, thinking about those kinds of things doesn't suit me." "Are you saying that I have no chance?"

 _Does he? If he doesn't have a chance, would he leave?_ "I guess I'm saying," I put my hand on his, "I like having you around."

"Aww." He slowly hugged me, rubbing his head into my hair. "Sometimes you just say the darnest things." I smiled up at him, glad that he was feeling better.

"AWW."

 _I'll just let him have his moment._

More than a moment passed.

"Um, Xerxes?"

"Hush hush." He said, patting down my hair.

"Seriously, so weird." I said, pushing away and entering the store. "Excuse me!" I said to the guy behind the counter. "I'd like to buy the newest headphones, in crimson please." The guy nodded and went to the back. "Why are you buying crimson headphones? No offense, but I don't think red is suitable to your color scheme." "Good thing these aren't for me then. Ruby's birthday is soon and she needs new headphones."

"But does she need these expensive ones?" He asked as the man came back with the box. "No, probably not, but I value quality. I just wish I could put her symbol on this somehow." "We could do that for an additional ten dollars." The man said.

 _Ten dollars isn't so bad. But I am paying a lot already._

"Actually, I can do that."

"Really?" The man and I said in unison while looking at him.

"Yeah, it's not that difficult."

I looked at the man. "He says he can do it." He said to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, but…" We both puffed out a cloud of breath.

"You both can stop that you know."

I took out my wallet. "Just the headphones then please." "Sure thing." The man rang up the headphones and we left. "How long do you think it will take?" I asked him. "It should be done by Saturday." "Wow, really?" "Yeah, just give me her design and I'll get it done." "Do…you want me to pay you? Because I can—" "Whoa now, stop. What kind of guy would I be if I took money from the person I want to date?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Okay fine. I won't pay you then." "Oh no. I still want payment."

"Make up your mind." He smiled at me and held out his hand. I looked at him, then his hand. "Just let me walk you to your house." _Well, I did ask if I should pay him._

" _While_ , holding hands."

I considered what he asked of me. It wasn't much, all things considered. "But, how do we hold hands?" He tilted his head. I felt my face heat up as if someone had a flame against my skin. "W-well, there's that crisscross one right? Or, um, just the normal way? Or something…" I mumbled off, not sure where I was going with my words anymore.

"Here, here, here. Let's just do this okay?" Xerxes took my hand and put it in the crook of his elbow. "Oh. This is better." I said as we made our way to my house. "Hey, can I ask you something?" He said. "Okay sure." "How did you meet Ruby?"

"Hmm, I think the first time I met her was in grade school. Ow! What the—"

"Crap! He ran into the Spider!"

"Run! Run!"

"What about Alix?"

"He's dead to us!"

I watched the younger boys run full charge, away from me. "What the heck! They totally ditched me!" The brunette said, hands on his hips. He turned around and popped a hand up. "Oh, hey Spider."

I glared at the green eyed boy. "A bit late for a game of tag don't you think?" His cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. "I wasn't playing tag! I was training!"

"The heck? Training for what?" Xerxes asked him. He gave me a confused look until realization dawned on his face and then a small smirked that I punched off of him. He rubbed his head, still smiling. "Well, well, who knew that spiders could be attractive to something other than other spiders."

 _This little shit._

"Alix, are you asking to be entangled in my web?" I said with a forced smile. "No way! I'll never be able to catch up to Pyrrha if I die now!" Alix exclaimed, putting his hands up as a shield. Xerxes leaned down and asked who Pyrrha was. "Who's Pyrrha!" Alix practically screamed. "She's only the strongest Huntress ever!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "So he says, but no one knows who she actually is so we think that she's one of his imaginary friends." "She's not imaginary! She just goes to Sanctum! And one day I'm going to surpass her and become the best Hunter ever!"

"Sure you are, right after the world gets rid of all the Grimm."

"This is why no one likes you Spider!"

"I don't need anyone to like me Puppy!"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T CALL ME THAT."

"Hold on, I think I know who he's talking about." Xerxes said, putting a hand on my back.

"Really?" Alix and I asked simultaneously, one more enthusiastic than the other.

"Yeah, isn't she the girl who won the past two Mistral tournaments?"

"Mister, you're too good for this spider." Alix said, with sparkles in his eyes. "Shut it puppy! Shouldn't you be going home?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. See you two later!" He waved good bye before running off. "Well, he was fun." Xerxes stated as we continued our walk. "He gives me a head ache." I said, rubbing my temple. "Who was he? Alix?"

I nodded. "His name is Alixander. He always preaches about how he's going to rule the country and be as strong Pyrrha when he gets older." "Wow, that's ambitious." "No kidding."

"Do you think he'll do it one day?" I shrugged. "Maybe, but that's because I believe that if you keep trying, everything will work out in the end." "Sounds like you know what you're talking about." "Yeah," I hugged closer to his arm, "I guess so. Oh, this is it." I untangled my arm from his as we stopped in front of the doors.

"Hold on a second."

I turned around and immediately felt his hands close around my face. My breath was caught as he came closer to me. Feeling my face get hotter and hotter, I tried to shrink into my scarf but his eyes held me in place. Not knowing what else to do I closed my eyes as I felt something soft and warm on my cheek. I knew my face was as red as Ruby's cape when he whispered, "Consider this a good night kiss," in my ear.

"U-um, good night!" I yelled as I ran through the doors and entered the building. I pushed the elevator button a good thirty times before it finally opened. I pressed my floor and waited, trying to calm my nerves down.

 _What the hell! Is he stupid! He must be stupid! He's stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

 _Right, calm down. Relax. Don't think about it._ When I finally got my door opened, I ran into my room and screamed into a pillow.

 _I can't believe he has me acting like this!_

I groaned as I sprawled over my bed. _Wait a second!_ I shot up and stared at the covers I had gripped in my hands. _Is this what liking someone is like?_ I thought back and tried to remember what liking someone felt like.

"…"

 _I'VE NEVER LIKED ANYONE BEFORE._

I picked up the phone and called Yang.

"Yellow?" She said.

"WHAT DOES LIKING SOMEONE FEEL LIKE?" I immediately said, wanting to get this conversation over with. I basically saw her smirk over the phone. "Oh, you know, your heart throbs whenever you think of him, you can't stop thinking about him, you want him to pay attention to you—"

"WHO IS THIS BOY AND WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HIM?" I heard her dad yell. "Dad. Please. I'm trying to help Bhu through a crisis."

"BHU'S IN A CRISIS?" I heard Ruby scream. "Ruby, trust me when I say that this is NOT in your area of expertise."

"IS A BOY BULLYING BHU?"

"What?"

"Bhu! I'll help you!" "Wait, wait! What are you two—?" I looked at the phone as the dial tone went off.

I sighed, "Thanks for the help." I tried to distract myself from today's events by keeping myself busy. But by the time I got into bed, he was still on my mind.

 _It's going to be a long night._

* * *

"Um, hi! I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose, um, I hope we can be friends." I looked at the red caped girl in front of me. She didn't seem bad, a bit awkward though. I nodded and took my seat next to her. It's been about six months since my parents died and I was sent to live with my aunt. It was recently decided that I was "emotionally stable" to go back to school. Whether I went to school or not didn't matter to me. It wasn't like anyone cared about my grades anymore.

When the bell rang, signaling recess, I didn't move from my spot. "Hey aren't you coming?" I heard her say. I tugged on my hood and laid my head down on the desk. It was pointless playing with other kids. I wanted to talk to Hathor and Arthur. I wanted to go back home. "Ruby! C'mon!"

"It's okay Ruby, you go play." I heard the teacher say in a soft voice. "O-okay."

"Hey Bhu," she said, lightly touching my shoulder. I flinched and slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

 _Or you'll die._

She looked shocked to be so harshly rejected by a grade schooler. I pulled down my hood and ran past her. I pushed open the door and ran to the farthest corner of the playground. I laid on my back, looking at the blue sky. _Why can't I just be home schooled or something?_ "Whoa, you have pretty hair." I got up and looked at who spoke to me. It was the red caped girl. "You're weird. Go away." She looked at me with sad eyes. I pulled my hood over and laid back down, turning to the side facing away from her.

 _Just leave me alone. Everyone._

I spent all of recess in that position, happy that no one bothered me. When the bell rang again and I got up, I saw the red caped girl napping next to me. _Is she serious?_ I watched the other kids fall into lines to get back to class. I pulled out some grass and scattered it on her face. By the time she got up I was already far ahead of her.

When lunch came by I apologized to the teacher saying that I didn't mean to yell at her and that I'll try to have better control over my emotions. She said that she understood my situation and that she'll be careful from now on. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, her being more careful around me. But I was the one who started it, so I probably shouldn't complain. I looked around the cafeteria and decided that it was probably best to eat in the classroom with the teacher.

"Hey Bhu!" I turned around and saw the caped girl waving at me.

 _It'd be better to not interact._

Clenching my lunch, I walked out the door.

After lunch we had to separate into groups of four and color specific parts of the body. The red caped girl was in a different group, thankfully. I let my group settle who was coloring what. My group members tried to talk to me but I didn't talk back. There was no point in talking any more. If they ever found out about me, they'd surely call me a monster too. After school, I walked toward the place where my aunt would pick me up. Along the way I couldn't ignore the stares and whispers the adults gave me.

I heard a lot of adults ask who I was to their kids.

"Weird."

"A bit scary."

"She doesn't talk."

"Creepy."

"There's something wrong with her."

 _Stop talking about me._

"She wore her hood all day."

"She didn't come to the cafeteria during lunch."

"She said sorry to the teacher."

"She ignored Ruby."

"She ran out of the classroom."

I couldn't breathe. My head was banging and my mouth ran dry. It was like every whisper was a bullet, and I was the one pulling the trigger.

 _Just ignore them. Just ignore them. Shut it out._

"She doesn't really fit in."

I stopped walking.

 _I guess I don't fit in anymore do I? I'm different._

 _Do I really belong anywhere now? I wonder where it is mom and dad are. Would I belong there?_

"Bhu! Why are you standing there?" My aunt said as she knelt before me. "Come on, it's time to go home." She slowly reached out to grab my hand that was hanging by my side. My hand twitched. She had the same blood as me, so I let her take it.

"Hey aunty, where is home?" I asked her, looking at the ground.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" She started to rub my hand with her thumb. "Home is somewhere I belong right?" I looked at her, recalling past event with my parents behind my eyes. "So where do I go now?" I said with quivering lips, clenching her hand as if I were a balloon and her hand was the only thing keeping me here. "Oh, sweetheart, come here."

She let me hide my face in her shoulder. She wrapped her slim arms around me and whispered 'there, there' in my ear. "You belong with your parents, you belong with me, and you belong with people that love you. And that will never change." She put her hands around my face, wiping my tears.

"But what if you get hurt too?" I whimpered. "Bhu, people get hurt every day. That's simply the way of the world. It is by no means _your_ fault. Got it?" She finished with a smile. Not quite convinced, I said, "But what if you do get hurt?"

"If I do get hurt? I know you'll be fine."

"But I'm not fine!"

"No, but you will be fine. Because you're really strong Bhu." Her voice was soft.

"Then why do I feel so broken?"

She stood up and pulled my hood down. "Because you can't be fixed if you're not broken Bhu. You can't know strength without knowing weakness. Your shell needs to break. Besides, you have the cutest nose a kid can have." She said, tapping my nose with her finger. I laughed at what she said because of how out of place it was. "There's that smile I love so much." She said ruffling my hair. "Let's go home now okay?" Before she was about to turn, I hugged her.

"Love you aunty."

"Oh Bhu, sometimes you're just the cutest kid in the world. I love you to." She said, returning my hug.

Reluctant as I was, I continued going to school for the next two weeks. All the while caped girl bothered me. She kept asking stupid questions like if I any pets or what my favorite color was. One recess I finally got fed up with it. "Why do you keep bothering me!?" She jumped a little, startled at my raised voice. "I just want to be friends." She said quietly, lightly tapping her pointer fingers together. "Don't you have enough friends? Why should I be involved in something like that?"

"Well sure but, it's not fun being by yourself right?"

"Just what are you getting at? Is it money you want or something?" Her eyes widened, shocked. "No! I'd never do that!" I crossed my arms. "Then what are you doing?"

"I told you! I just want to be friends!"

"I don't need friends!"

"Well why not!?" She puffed out, her face becoming slightly red.

"Who wants to be friends with a monster!?" I screamed at her, my hand immediately covering my mouth.

She stood there, confusion masking her face. "Are you talking about your—"

"Shut up already!" I felt my hands starting to shake.

 _No, calm down._

"But you don't look like a monster." My focus went right back to her. "You're not looking hard enough then." She came closer to me, hands behind her back, her lips perked. She looked over, to the side, behind, and sideways at me. "Nope. Nothing."

 _She said, am I really?_ I shook my head. "You don't know what one looks like then."

"Yeah-huh. Monsters look like Grimm and you do not look like a Grimm."

"Those aren't the only monsters that exist." I said, looking at her. She squinted at me and shook her head. "You have two eyes, ears, five fingers, and one stomach. How are you a monster?"

 _ **"YOU'RE A MONSTER!"**_

I covered my mouth with my hands, recalling past event.

The blood.

The screams.

Bodies hitting the floor.

The screeching tires.

The look on that girl's face.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked, putting her hand on my shoulder. I smack it away. "Don't touch me!"

The pounding in my ears.

The numbing ache in my hands.

My shoulder burning.

The lights shattering.

The running shadows.

Her eyes.

Her eyes.

Her eyes.

Her eyes.

Her eyes.

Her eyes.

Her eyes.

Her eyes.

Her eyes.

Her eyes.

Her eyes.

Her eyes.

"Hey!"

I blinked. The girl was close to my face with a stern expression. I felt my cheeks slowly starting to burn. I turned my head left and right, not making sense of the faces around me. Feeling my stomach lurch, I covered my mouth and ran past the wall of people and into a restroom where I barely made it. When I felt that my stomach was empty, I banged the back of my head against the stall. "Bhu? Are you all right?" I heard my teacher say.

I shook my head and rested it against my arms on top of my knees. "I want to go home!" I sobbed out. "Okay Bhu. Let me go call your aunt okay?" I heard her whisper something to someone then walk out the door. I looked under the stall and recognized her shoes. "Bhu? Are you okay?"

"Do I seem okay to you?" I quickly remarked.

Silence.

My head started pounding. I breathed in and put my cold hand to my head. "You said something about being a monster right?" "Please don't start that up again. Leave me alone." There was a little thump against the stall. I looked at her shoes and assumed that she was leaning against it.

"I don't think…monsters cry about things they've done."

I shook my head.

 _"Why won't you listen to her?"_

 _She doesn't know!_

 _"Doesn't seem that she needs to know."_

 _I can't accept it._

 _"Why not? Some kind of self-punishment?"_

I looked up and I was surrounded by white. In front of me was my shadow, in the same position I was in.

 _Don't I deserve it?_

 _"Deserve to be punished for surviving? For your parent's death?"_

 _It was my fault they died._

 _"…why aren't you blaming me?"_

I blinked at it.

 _"I was the one who made you numb. If I hadn't done that, you would've heard your parents, you would've seen the Grimm. You would've been happy."_

I shook my head.

 _I made the choice. It was my fault for deciding._

 _"But I'm the one who gave you that option!"_

I ran a hand through my hair.

 _And I'm the one who said yes. It was my fault._

 _"You're the only one blaming yourself. The moment your parents became Hunters, they made the decision to put others first and themselves second. Even more so for their own child."_

 _Then why did everyone leave me?_

 _"You mean why did Dawn leave you."_

I stared at it. Then nodded.

 _Why did she call me that?_

 _"Fear brings out the worst, or best in people. She most likely directed all of her fears of that day towards you."_

 _I just wanted us to live._

 _"This is the only way she can live without breaking down."_

 _So now I'm the thing she fears._

 _"Appears so. But that doesn't have to be true for everyone."_

 _What do you mean?_

 _"That caped girl for example. She doesn't seem to be scared."_

 _What if she calls me a monster too?_

 _"You can't live your life in 'if'. You'll never be able to move. More than anything, aren't you scared of yourself?"_

My eyes widened at it. I saw it tilt its head.

 _"After all, aren't I a bit different from other semblances? Who else can have a conversations with themselves?"_

I looked closer at it. Swearing I could see a tear fall from its eyes.

 _So you were also feeling sad about everything huh?_

I shook my head and crawled towards it, grabbing it hands and looked at where its eyes should be.

 _None of this is your fault. I'm glad to have you as a semblance._

I put my arms around it, sensing its shock. I held onto my shadow as it shook. Not making a sound. It dug its head into my shoulder and gripped my clothes.

 _"You should try to be happy Bhu. You don't need to go on like this."_

 _Yeah, I know._

 _"It's all because of me that you lost your parents. I'm sorry Bhu. I really tried to snap you out of it, but you were so far gone."_

 _Hey now._ I put my hands on its shoulders and kept it at arm's length as I said, _you shouldn't blame yourself for my choices._

 _"I just hate seeing you so depressed."_

I smiled at it as it brought its hands to its face to wipe away its invisible tears.

 _"How about this?"_ It stuck out its pinky. _"I'll promise not to blame myself if you promise to try and be happy."_

 _Yeah,_ I entwined my pinky with it, _sounds like a promise._

We rested our foreheads against each other's. _"You forgot her name right? You should ask her once you get back."_

 _Yeah, I will._

I opened my eyes and saw the caped girl's shoes still in its same place. I heard the restroom door open. "Thanks for waiting you two. I have your stuff Bhu. You can wait for your aunt in the main office." I opened the stall door and got my stuff from the teacher. As she held the door open for me, I turned around and looked at the caped girl.

"Um, what's your name again?" She seemed shocked that I spoke to her. But her eyes got all watery with a smile. "Ruby! Ruby Rose!"

Kind of feeling embarrassed by how happy she was that I spoke to her, I turned around and said thanks, loud enough so that she can hear and I walked to the main office.


	4. Wednesday

Howdy-ho hotmans (avatar the last airbender reference), talk about season 3 right? This shit is just tearing my heart up. Like I'm just so angry and happy about what's happening. Not happy as in "Hooray! One of the more lovable characters is dead inside" more like "SHIT'S GONNA GET REAL AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS"

Anywho, I'm glad I finally got this chapter done. I think there'll be like one more and that would be the end of that. Maybe. I don't know. Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth blah blah I like to write blah blah what's theirs is theirs and what's mine is mine.

* * *

I woke up the next morning dazed. _That dream was… different._ Lately with the previous nightmares, I was sure that I would have one again. _What is my mind thinking about?_ I looked at the clock and my heart rate took off. _I'm gonna be late!_

By the time I entered the school, the hallways were practically empty except for the occasional wandering student. _Oh ew. Here she comes._ I thought as I saw Blythe running across the hallway just as I was. It seemed that she was out sick for the past couple of days, giving me peace at school.

"Running late Spider?" She said, slowing her pace. "Running your mouth Fly?" I said back, not missing a beat. This is what she and her group were about. Attempting to make my life hell all because I called her annoying when she first came up to me and Ruby. "Ugh, seriously, how can anyone stand you?"

"You could try sitting." I said with a smirk as we passed each other. I felt my book get nudged from the back. I caught it with my other hand just before it fell on the ground. I turned around and glared all the menace I could at her. She answered me with a stuck out tongue. _One of these days, I'm just gonna! UGH!_ God did she tick me off. It was a good thing that the only class I had with her was combat class, or she'd have gotten sick a lot sooner and a lot longer.

I opened the door and marched to my seat. "…Good morning Psychelette." I heard Ruby's dad say. I blew out a puff of air. "Good morning sir."

"…Right. As I was saying!"

I ran a hand through my hair, letting his voice fade into the background. "Are you all right Bhu?" Ruby asked quietly. "No. Did you know that Blythe is back at school?"

"She is!?"

"Yeah! She is!" I groaned silently as I put my head on the desk. "Why can't she move to Atlas or something?" I mumbled. "There, there." Ruby said, patting my head. "We can go to that nice café place you like after school if you want."

"I want."

"Sweet. Do you want to invite Apollo and those guys too?" I shook my head and sat back in my chair. "No. Is it okay if we just hang out?"

"Duh, of course! It's just more fun with more people you know?" I nodded, "yeah, but the last couple of days have been more eventful than usual. I just want to calm down." "Sure thing, I'll just tell my dad when class is over."

* * *

Ruby and I came up to her dad as the last of the students left the room. "Yo dad, is it cool if I go with Bhu to that café in town?" She asked, her head propped in her hands on his desk. "Just be back by dusk. You too Bhu. You shouldn't be staying too late. There has been a recent increase in Grimm around the area."

"Grimm?" I asked, thinking it was a bit unusual. He nodded. "So stay in town."

"Yup! Will do!" Ruby said, getting up and heading towards the door. I turned and followed her out the door. _Why are Grimm close to the town? Is it anticipation for something?_ Someone bumped into me so hard that my book fell and skidded across the hallway. I stopped in place. My fingers twitching at my side. "Who's the one with a death wish?"

I turned and it was just Nathan looking petrified.

"Oh. Hi Nathan." I said, blinking my eyes at him.

"I-I'm sorry. About… your book." He went to go pick it up but his hand brushed against Ruby's. She looked up at him and smiled, "it's okay Nathan, I got it." She got up and placed the book in my hands. "You need to stop being so scary Bhu."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit on edge." I looked over at Nathan and saw a pink glow on his face. "Uh, sorry Nathan." He shook his head and came back to where Ruby and I were standing. "No, it was my fault. I didn't mean to run into you."

"Oh forget about it. Bhu's in a bad mood anyways." Ruby said with a wave of her hand.

"I wouldn't say a bad mood…"

"Is it because of Blythe?"

I clicked my tongue and looked the other way. "And Bingo was his name-o!" Ruby said in a sing song voice.

"…Sorry I mentioned it."

"Shouldn't we be going to class?" I asked them, stepping aside from our little group. "Yes, because we are good students! Hazzah!" She said, marching off. "Oh, see you later Nathan." She said, half turning towards him. I walked behind her, following her into our next class. "Oh my gosh, I didn't tell you about what happened at laser tag yesterday!" Ruby said, gasping into her hand. "You can tell me about it after school."

She snapped her fingers as she sat down. "Before I forget," she smiled, "what was that phone call to Yang all about?" All of my heat went to my face. "I was, um, just asking a question…" I mumbled off. "About?" She pressed. "Nothing…in particular." I said, shrinking into my scarf. "Hmmm?"

"Shut up." She giggled to herself. "Please just leave it alone Ruby."

"How could I!? This is so fun don't you think? But why didn't you call me instead of Yang?"

"Ruby, I know you like to help people, but this isn't exactly your area of expertise."

"So what are we talking about over here?" I turned around saw Hermes walking towards us with Apollo.

 _Please don't make me pissed at you Apollo._ "Nothing much." I replied to him. Apollo sat on the other side of me while Hermes sat next to Ruby. "So how was yesterday?" I asked. I didn't really want Apollo or Hermes to know what we were talking about. It was none of their business.

"Terrible. I swear, Hermes is the Devil." Apollo said, stretching and laying on the ground behind us. I looked at Ruby. "Okay okay. So here's how it went. Hermes cheated."

"Why do you make it seem like I was the only one! You were all for it!" He exclaimed. "You were the one who did everything! I just didn't stop you." She said with a grin. "So you didn't support him and you didn't stop him?" I asked her. "Exactly. And can that _really_ be called cheating?"

"What actually happened?" I asked, curious.

"We were up against the best shot in school and an upperclassman! We had no chance!" Hermes said dramatically. "Until I rigged their guns." He said with a sly grin.

"It was a bullshit win and you two know it." Apollo said, hands behind his head. "How did you manage to do that?" I asked Hermes. "Oh I know a guy. But that's not important. What is important, is how your day went Bhu." He said slanting his eyes. Apollo shot up and came extremely close to my face.

"Do you seriously like that guy?" I shoved his face away and sighed. "Does it really matter?" I mumbled.

"Aw, Spider actually has a cute side." Hermes said. I felt Ruby's arm go around my neck, pulling me close. "Bhu has always been cute! She's just shy about it." I felt two pats on my head. Feeling as though I was being treated as a child, I removed Ruby's arm. "Knock it off. I'm not cute."

"Actually," Hermes said after a moment, "have you ever liked anyone Ruby? And not the whole, 'I like mostly everyone' kind of thing. I mean, _like_." She put her hand on her chin, going through her memories. "I mean," she paused, "I like weapons."

Qrow clapped his hands together, signaling the start of class. "Since the trust of machines is still gone, we're going to continue from yesterday. Student combat. Volunteers?"

"I'll do it Mr. Qrow. If I get to fight Bhu of course." I glared across the students at Blythe. I had almost forgotten she existed.

Almost.

"Oh jeez." I heard Ruby whisper.

"Unless of course you're too scared Bhu."

 _This punk ass…!_

The silence couldn't have been louder until Qrow let out an impressed whistle.

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Qrow said with a small smirk.

"Bhu, you really don't have to you know." Ruby whispered to me.

I took deep breaths, trying not to let Blythe's words get to me.

"Believe me Mr. Qrow, it won't be a challenge." Blythe said, smug smeared across her words. I clenched my fists.

"…never mind. Teach her who's boss."

I abruptly stood up. I moved my hair out of my face, revealing my smile and burning eyes. "Have you ever drowned Blythe? Cause I'll have you drowning in regret for flying right into my web." I walked down the steps, adjusting Webster.

"You got this Bhu!" "Show her why you're called the Silver Spider!" "Put this insect in her place!"

"Okay you three, calm down!" Qrow said to them.

"Aren't you glad I'm back?" She asked me, taking out her weapon, a pair of Sai. "About as happy as a Grimm can be." "Sounds like your life."

"Now I don't mind trash talk, mostly because it entertains me a great deal, but now isn't the time for using your mouths. The buzzer means to start." Qrow said, backing up a little.

"Don't you get tired of me kicking your butt all the time?" I asked her. Never once has she beaten me in combat, yet she kept trying anyways. If she wasn't such a jerk I'd see it as admirable.

"I'm not satisfied until I get what I want." "That would be?"

"You begging for mercy."

 **BUUUUUUZZZZZZZZ**

We were both hand to hand fighters for the most part. But for this match she transformed her Sai into their gun forms and shot away. Which is smart on her part. One touch from me and Webster has you. Her semblance were explosions. But she had to stare at her target for a certain amount of time. I dodged the bullets, one after the other until one grazed my leg. I glared at her. She smirked. I quickly somersaulted forward as the spot where I had been exploded.

 _I need to close in._

I didn't want to use my semblance because of how limited I was. There were absolutely no other shadows but mine and Blythe's. I charged her, serpentining my way towards her. She shot rapidly at me. When I believed that I was in range, I shot out my wires. Her eyes widened before she shot them down, giving me enough time to roundhouse kick her. She spun, changing her weapon back into Sai and coming at me full force. She switched between gun and melee, rapidly. Every time she tried shooting at me I had just enough wires to block it.

She barraged me with her Sai. Each one aimed at my face, each one blocked by my wires or my hands. Just when she thought she saw an opening, she tried to hook kick me. I smiled a little as I brought both of my hands to the ground. Her eyebrows shot up as her hands came together forcefully and was slammed on the floor, causing her to let go of her weapons. I stood up, looking down at her. She was like a pissed of dog in a cage.

"Winner is Bhu." Qrow said, picking up Blythe's weapons. I flicked my wrists a little and my wires came back. Blythe got up, rubbing her wrists. "How could you win like that? Barely doing damage yet completely disarming them. It's not even a fight."

"My objective is to win. And that's what I do. Anything else is unnecessary."

"But it's not a fight!"

"That's not necessarily true Blythe." Qrow said, handing her the weapons. "You don't need material weapons to have a fight, such as arguments. A fight is considered a fight when one of the parties is hurt. That could be either physical or emotional. Now go sit back down." I heard her click her tongue. "More like Puppet Master than Silver Spider if you ask me."

I thought it was ironic. My life was so messed up it was as if I had _no_ control. I dismissed her comment as I walked toward Ruby and the guys as they started praising me.

* * *

At the end of school, just as Ruby promised, we got to go to the café. After we ordered we sat somewhere near the back. I stretched out and sighed.

"Today was fun." Ruby said, resting her head in her hand. "A bit too much fun." I replied, rubbing my temple. "Weird how she keeps picking a fight with you."

"It's not weird. She just hates me."

"It doesn't help when you sass her."

"It's not sass, its defense."

"Bhu."

I groaned. "I know, I know. Can we stop talking about her?" Anything involving Blythe immediately drained my energy. "Do you want to talk about Xerxes instead?"

"Ruby!"

She giggled. "That is not funny. Stop." "Just tell me what happened yesterday then. I'm so tired of waiting. I can't keep playing these mind games!"

"Oh shut up. I'll tell you, relax." Her eyes lit up and she placed her head in her hands. "Okay go."

I took a deep breath, feeling uncomfortable under her sparkling eyes. "We uh, just walked to my place, talked to Alixander, and he just," I started to mumble, "kissed my cheek." "He did!?" Her hands slammed on the table.

"Ruby! Shhhhhh!" I put a finger to my lips, looking at the people who stopped what they were doing to look at us. "Oh, hehe, sorry," she said sheepishly, "just um, ignore me." She rubbed the back of her neck, her face slowly getting redder. I face palmed, shaking my head. Sure enough the common people resumed what they were previously doing. "Oh my God Ruby, I can't believe that happened."

"Bhu, shut up. I was the one who said it, how do you think I feel?" She whispered, covering her face. I didn't tease her any further, but instead wondered if Ruby would ever consider getting a boyfriend. "Actually Ruby, do you even want a boyfriend?" She uncovered her face. "I think it'll be nice to have one someday." She shrugged and continued. "But I'm only thirteen and there's still so much I want to do and see. For now, I think its fine for me to not be concerned about those things. I already have friends and family that love me, as long as I have that, I'll be fine." She finished with a smile.

"If you ever do get one, I can see your dad, uncle and sister giving the guy a hard time." She laughed, "Yeah, probably." The waitress came by and gave us our drinks. "So what would be your type anyways?" I asked her. She stuck out her tongue in distaste.

"Oh come on, what type? Cool, cute mysterious, sporty, playful—" "Stop stop stop! I don't know about this stuff! If this is your revenge for me egging on about Xerxes then I'm sorry." I took a sip of my drink with a little smile. "It was a little bit of revenge yes. But mostly just wondering about what you plan on doing in the future."

"What are you talking about? We're going to go to Beacon, graduate and become the best huntresses ever."

"We're?" I echoed her.

"What? You don't want to?" She asked, drinking from her cup. It wasn't that I didn't want to, in fact, the idea thrilled me. "No, it's just…" I trailed off, not sure if I wanted to say what was in my head. "Just…?"

I let go of my thoughts. Just being able to stay friends with Ruby was dream like enough but to actually stay with her throughout school, possibly even into our careers just didn't seem real. I smiled. "Do you think we'd be on the same team?" "If we're not, I'm going to sue someone." I laughed, imagining Ruby in a court room.

"Hey! I knew I recognized that hair!"

We turned around and saw some guy pull up a chair and sit with us. "So pretty eyes, what's the haps?" I was terribly offended until I realized that this guy was Arthur. "Holy, Arthur?!" He smiled at me, his brown eyes sparkling. I jumped out of my chair and hugged him. "Haven't seen you in a while kid." He said, patting my back. "Why are you here? How have you been? Is Hathor here too? Is she okay?"

"Calm down Streaks! Hathor is over there placing our order." I saw her straight black hair in front of the register and ran over to her, giving her a hug too. "What the? Bhu? It really was you?" She asked turning around and returning my hug. "Sheesh, it's been a while hasn't it? Let me just pay for this real quick and I'll join you guys in a sec." "Okay, we'll be over there." I swiftly got to the table and immediately started a conversation with him.

"So how have you actually been?" I asked him, ecstatic that he was actually here. "I've been really good. If you haven't noticed, I filled out into this figure of perfection." He motioned toward his body. I rolled my eyes and threw a napkin at him. He caught it with a smirk. "Now now, hurting me is like ruining a piece of art." Hathor pulled his ear as she brought up a chair. "I didn't know trash was considered art." She said to him.

He rubbed his ear, pouting. "Anyways Bhu, who's this, if I may ask?" She gestured toward Ruby.

I smacked my forehead.

"I'm so sorry Ruby. I just got really excited. Ruby, this is Arthur and Hathor. Arthur, Hathor, this is my—" I hesitated for a moment, Dawn flashing before eyes. _No. Ruby isn't her._ I recovered with a smile, "this is my best friend Ruby."

Arthur and Hathor looked at me in shock for a second, most likely recalling what happened with Dawn. I had wrote them letters about what had happened after the kidnapping like Dawn, and my parents. I had stop writing to them soon after the move. I had only started writing back to them a couple of weeks ago.

They looked at each other really quick as if they were uncertain what to make of my decision. Hathor smiled and shrugged then turned to Ruby. "So, you're Ruby Rose huh?" Ruby had a confused look on her face.

"Relax Cape-cape, Bhu just wrote to us about you." Arthur said. "She did?" Ruby looked at me with a blank expression.

"What? I didn't say anything bad." I told her. She held her hands up. "I didn't say anything. But how do you guys know each other?"

We all fell silent.

I hadn't told Ruby about Dawn, the details of my parent's death or the kidnapping. "I guess you can say we were sort of forced together?" Arthur said, his hand running through his hair. "Yeah, something like that." Hathor said, tugging on her hair.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked them, wanting to leave the subject as fast as I could. "Hathor has always been wanting to go here ever since it first opened. But because we've been busy for a while, we've never had the chance to."

"Wait. You guys live near here?" Ruby asked them.

"We go to Signal also, but I guess it's because of the age difference between us that we've never seen you." Hathor replied.

Ruby looked more confused. "Then why do you guys write letters to each other? And why haven't you guys met up yet?"

"Well, after I moved here I kind of just stop all contact until recently. I knew they were at Signal, but like Hathor said, I never saw them."

"Which should really change if you ask me." Arthur said. I smiled. "Can't argue with that."

The waitress came by and gave Arthur and Hathor their drinks. "So Bhu, how have you been doing? Anything…happen?" Hathor asked me with a concerned smile. I shook my head. "Nothing I can't handle." I looked over at Ruby and she was hiding a smile behind her hand.

Arthur caught on. "Oh? Something interesting?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Nothing interesting." I said quickly, taking a drink from my cup.

"A boy?" I heard Hathor's voice say.

I nearly choked as Ruby squealed a little. "Is this something your older brother and sister need to be concerned with?" He asked me with a teasing smile. "No. Don't even bother. It'll be fine, I'll be fine, everything will be fine." I said looking down at my cup.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, look at those cheeks." He reached over and pinched my cheek before I could slap his hand away. "Stop!" I said, then grabbing onto his cheek and retaliating. "Ow Bhu! Let go!" "You first jerk!"

"Oh I see, so you don't know how it feels to actually like someone Bhu?" Arthur and I let go of each other's cheeks simultaneously when we heard Hathor. Ruby was nodding her head. I felt my face explode in a cloud of embarrassment. I put my hands in my lap and nodded. "Do you two…know that feeling?" I said in a barely audible tone. I looked up and saw Arthur with his face in his hands and Hathor smiling softly at me.

"God, how do I keep this PG-13?" Arthur asked himself.

Hathor hit his shoulder and told him to be quiet. "You see Bhu, there are different kinds of likes. But I believe the most common kind of like is when your heart feels like its skipping beats." I looked at her. "Or when you see the person you like being friendly with someone else, like, _too_ friendly. And you just want to punch the guy talking to her!" Arthur's hands formed into fists on the table. Hathor patted his back. "Deep breaths." He clicked his tongue and drank his drink.

"Another way to tell if you like someone is when their smile just blows you away. And you tend to want to get to know them better. Or, as Arthur was trying to say, you want to keep them all to yourself." I thought about the points she made.

 _Do I want to get to know him better? Does he make my heart race? Do I want to keep him to myself?_

"Should I go on?" Hathor asked me.

I gulped. "There's more?"

She put her hand to her face as if to say 'oh dear' while Arthur laughed. He ruffled my hair saying, "There's a lot more to people and emotions you have yet to understand young one. This goes to you too little red hood." He said, pointing at Ruby. She saluted to him.

"How about a different approach?" Hathor suggested. "How do you feel about him right now?" She asked.

"He's a decent human being."

Arthur laughed. "Boy, I'd hate to be that guy." Hathor punched his shoulder again.

"Listen Bhu, I think you should spend time with this guy and then determine your feelings, after all, no one can tell you how to feel." I sighed and replied with, "Yeah, I guess." There was a sudden vibration noise. Arthur got up, said excuse me and went away to answer his phone.

"So how have you been Hathor?" I asked. She shrugged with a sigh. "Recently there have been increased patrol around the city and more fights happening. They're sending us older kids to shadow professionals and everything is just a bit tense." She rubbed her shoulders. "Honestly? This is one of the rare chances that we have to ourselves."

"Whoa, there are fights?" Ruby asked her, eyes wide.

"Soon to be riots if they're not handled." She rubbed her temple. "This whole thing is ridiculous."

"What do you mean?" I asked, noticing the shadows under her eyes.

"Everything started with a family feud and then things got turned around and somehow got blamed on the faunas."

"What? Did they have anything to do with it?" Ruby asked, her brows furrowed.

"There hasn't been any evidence against them. It's all sad really. They're so tangled in their disputes that it's blinding them from the Grimm that are nearing." Hathor stared into her cup.

"Hey Hathor, we're getting called in."

She sighed, "I guess there's no helping it."

"Are you guys going to be all right?" I asked them as Hathor got up from her chair.

"Aw, we'll be all right, just a bunch of hooligans acting up." Arthur said, ruffling my hair.

"It was nice to meet you Ruby, I hope we can talk more in the future." Hathor said to her. "Yeah, that'd be great!" As they were heading towards the door Arthur stopped and smacked his head. He came up, grabbed my phone from the table and tapped it against his. "Although I like the whole letter thing going on, it doesn't hurt getting with the times." He said, putting it back down.

"Also," he said, walking backwards toward the door, "we should meet up like this again sometime." " _With_ this boy you were talking about." Hathor added as she and Arthur walked out the door, waving good bye.

"They're fun people." Ruby said to me. "Yeah, I guess." I said back to her, still looking at the doors. "You're pretty fun to." I turned and looked at her questioningly.

"You just had this look on your face."

"Oh… I'm sorry?" She shook her head.

"Don't be, it'd be nice if you had that kind face more often." "What kind of face did I have?"

"The kind that says, 'I wish they didn't have to leave'"

"And…that's a…good thing?" She shrugged. "I just think it means that you have people whom you actually care for."

"I care for people." I said in my defense. "I know you do, but you looked like you would put your life in their hands."

"I hope that day never comes." "I meant it figuratively dummy." She said, throwing a ball of napkin at me.

Ruby's phone buzzed. She looked at who was calling and answered the phone. The person spoke loud enough for me to tell that it was Yang. "Why? You know what, let me ask first. Hey is it okay for me to spend the night at your house Bhu?" I tilted my head a little. "Well yeah, I'm okay with it."

"She said okay, but what about my stuff?"

"…"

"Uh-huh. Are you sure?"

"…"

"Do you remember where she lives?"

"…"

"Okay then, everything is set. Bye-bye." She put her phone back on the table. "Is there something up?" I asked her. "Well I guess that the violence is close to the route I take home and Dad doesn't want me to accidentally run into it or something."

 _That does sound like something that would happen to her._

"I take it Yang is going drop off your stuff then?" "Yup!"

"Then I guess we should get going. We've been here for a while." "Yeah, I was thinking that too. Let's go." Ruby and I gathered our belongings, threw our cups away and left.

After unwinding for a bit at my place, Yang came knocking on my door. "Hey there Bhu!" She said, ruffling my hair before taking off her shoes and prancing into the living room. "So where do you want me to put her stuff?"

"You can take it to the guest bedroom, it's the first door on the left in the hallway." I said, sitting back in my spot near Ruby. We were playing a racing game and Ruby had a winning streak. "Oh sweet, what are you guys playing?" Yang said, leaning over the couch in the space between Ruby and I. "This stupid video game which apparently I suck at." I said in an exhausted tone.

"Oh don't feel bad Bhu, she's usually up against me anyways. And I'm basically a god." "Didn't I beat you last time, oh mighty god Yang?" Ruby looked at her sister, sarcasm in her voice. "Indeed young one, but your road to godhood is a long one."

"Oh shut up you two. Do you want to play Yang?" I asked her, offering my controller. She held up a hand and shook her head. "Sorry but I can't. Dad wanted me to be back home as soon as I dropped off Ruby's stuff."

"That reminds me, why didn't your dad just come get Ruby himself or something?"

"Well, you know our dad, always working and stuff. He said he'll be home by the time I get there."

"So why can't you escort Ruby home?"

"There are fights out there Bhu! What would I do if Ruby got hurt? What would my _dad_ do if Ruby got hurt?" She put her hands on her face as her eyes widened in horror.

She quickly recovered with a shake of her head. "And that's why she needs to stay here for the night. Later munchkins!" She hurriedly ruffled our hair, to our protest and left out the door. "I wonder if the fights are really that bad." I said, leaning my head back. "…hope so."

I snapped my head up and looked at Ruby. She had this crestfallen look on her face as she stared blankly at the controller in her hands. "Ruby?" She blinked and smiled at me. "Ah, sorry. I was just muttering to myself." She rubbed the back of her head. "Do you want to go another round?"

I shook my head. _Maybe I shouldn't talk about it._

"We should eat some dinner shouldn't we?" "Aw hecks yeah! What do you have?" We made ourselves dinner and after losing some more, got ready for bed. I was in my room reading a book when Ruby burst in my room and flopped on my bed. "Man! Showers are the best!" She stretched out on my bed. "Yeah, but you're getting my blankets wet."

"Oops, sorry. I'll go dry it right now." She said, getting up and walking towards the door. I thought for a moment and put my book down. "Actually, I'll come help you." She looked back at me confused. "Really?" I put my hands on her shoulders and directed her towards the bathroom. "Yup, let's go." I placed her in front of the mirror.

"Do you want to sit down?" "Yeah, that'd be nice." I went to the kitchen and found her a small stool to sit on. "There you go."

"Um, thanks. But why are you doing this?" I turned on the hair dryer and got to work before shrugging. "I just really like your hair. It's long, dark and soft." She blushed at the compliment. "Not to mention it's straight so it's easy to manage." Her blush slowly faded away as she answered me. "But I really like your hair Bhu, it's all multi-colored and when the sun hits it just right, the gold parts of your hair look shiny."

"Does it?"

"Yeah, and the dark purple parts really makes it stand out."

"Perhaps, but my hair gets all curly and wavy, it's way too much of a hassle."

"Actually, I was thinking of cutting mine."

I dropped the piece of hair that was in my hand.

"You're gonna cut it?"

"Bhu! My ear! My ear!"

"Oh, sorry." I moved the hair dryer. "Why are you going to cut it?"

"It'll get in the way wouldn't it? Once I get my weapon and all. Plus, it kind of gets in my face whenever I use my semblance." "It's sort of a shame though. Your hair really is pretty." I ran a hand through her hair one more time and decided that it was completely dry.

"So, should I not cut it?" I didn't want to press my own opinion on her. After all, it was her decision to make.

I put the hair dryer down and pat her shoulder. "I think that you should do whatever makes you happy." She yawned and got up. "What if what made me happy made other people sad?" I grabbed the stool and put it back where I found it, thinking about an answer.

 _Would it be a matter of what you value more?_

Ruby was leaning against the door to her room. "Not that you should be listening to what a thirteen year-old says about life," I said, leaning against the wall across from her. "But I think it depends on whether you can live with that decision or not. Can you really live knowing that you were the cause of someone's pain, when you could have prevented it? When you know that you purposefully made the choice you made fully aware of the consequences? Or the other way around if you choose someone's happiness over your own. Can you bare the pain of your decision?"

"You're pretty good at advice."

I looked at her doubtfully. "Ruby…is there something you want to talk about?"

She shook her head. "Not really, but we should go to bed."

"Are you sure?" I continued to stare at her.

"Yup! Good night Bhu!"

"Ah, Ruby!"

It was too late.

She disappeared behind the door.

"Maybe I shouldn't pry so much…" I whispered to myself as I walked into my own room and closed the door behind me.

* * *

"I'll be right back, okay Bhu? I just need to give my boss these documents and then we can go okay?" My aunt asked me.

It had been two years since the accident and we were in the city to visit my parent's graves and drop off some paper work for her job. She was a scientist for Atlas and although they wanted her to work in their labs, she said she didn't want me to live away from home but felt that staying in the city wasn't good for me either. I had told her that I would be fine this coming year to live by myself and after a lot of arguing I had finally convinced her. Apparently the papers were some kind of contract or something, letting her work in Atlas with the exception of her getting to leave practically whenever she wanted, and be with me.

 _I really don't want to be the one holding her back though._

She still worked for Atlas, but I guess she downgraded ever since the accident to spend time with me. When I realized what she did for me, I confronted her about it. She said that it didn't matter to her as long she was there for me. Her words were pretty but I knew she missed her old job. I didn't relent until she said that she would talk to them and at least try. That brought us here to the city. I was sitting in the waiting area while she went to go talk to other business people.

 _I really hope she gets what she wants._

I leaned into the chair. I'd feel terrible if she couldn't get her old job. _On second thought, what did she do for Atlas?_ All I knew was that she was a scientist for them. _Maybe she does Dust research? Or aura?_ I made the decision to ask her about it once she got out.

The whole building was practically made out of glass, so I looked out the window and people watched. I had zoned out until a boy around my age sat diagonal from me. A man, I assumed his dad, told him to stay there until he came back.

 _Please don't talk to me._ I continued to stare out of the window, noticing his reflection was looking at me.

"Yo kid."

 _He'll get the message if I don't answer him._

"Hey!"

 _Please leave me alone._

I kept looking out of the glass, growing irritated. It was silent for a bit and I thought that he had finally stopped. Until something hit me on the back of the head. I put a hand to my head and looked at what he had thrown at me. It was a magazine. From the coffee table between us.

"Hello." He said waving.

I clicked my tongue and looked out of the window again. "Oh I see. That game." I heard him say before I saw his reflection get up from his couch and sat on mine. I turned and glared at him as he waved at me. "And your problem is?"

"I don't have a problem. I just don't see many kids in this place."

"So you had to talk to me?"

"It'd be a shame if I didn't, don't you think?"

I sighed. "No I—"

"Mom? How long are we going to be here?"

I stopped moving.

I slowly turned my head towards the front desk.

There, I saw Dawn, leaning on the desk.

I knew it was her.

She had the same voice, the same hair color.

I jumped as I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Are you okay? You're shaking."

I looked down at my hands and saw that they were blurring in and out.

 _Oh crap._

I tried to take deep breaths but I felt my stomach churning.

"Bathroom?" I breathed out.

"Yeah, they're over here, I'll help you."

I was grateful he offered because I was sure that I wouldn't last long if I was on my own. He put my arm over his shoulders and we rushed to the bathrooms.

 _ **BANG.**_

I flinched, my hand shot up and covered my mouth, and my eyes were squeezed shut.

I opened my eyes for a moment, being blinded by the light, making me dizzier. At least I was able to see that the door was right there.

I couldn't even mumble out thanks as I shoved the door open.

 _ **"STAY BACK."**_

It felt like someone was banging a hammer from the inside of my skull.

I slammed open the closest stall door and fell on the ground, barely making it to the toilet.

Flashes of images appeared in my head, screams and shots were stuck in my ears.

 _ **"MONSTER! STAY BACK!"**_

My body tensed up so much that it hurt as I lurched forward again.

I was sobbing, clutching my ears, pleading to…to anything!

 _Stop!_

I had my back against the stall, banging my head against it.

The amber eyed girl stormed through sea of images.

Her eyes were pleading with me again, begging me to save her.

All of sudden I wasn't in the bathroom anymore, I was on the ground, bleeding from my shoulder.

 _Not again._

The van was screeching away.

 _ **"SHE'S A MONSTER!"**_

The words seemed to echo endlessly as she was fighting just so hard against them.

I attempted to stand but I couldn't move.

 _Please not again!_

Her tears were streaming down her eyes.

She screamed through her gag, the worst scream that a child could make.

 _Let me help her!_

 _ **"SHE'S A MONSTER!"**_

I reached out, knowing I couldn't reach her.

I _knew_ I couldn't reach her.

I _knew_ I couldn't save her.

And I _knew_ that she would suffer for it.

Her eyes, never let me go.

I watched as the panic, despair, and anger eclipsed her.

"I'm sorry." I mustered out.

 _ **"A MONSTER!"**_

 _ **"A MONSTER!"**_

 _ **"A MONSTER!"**_

 _ **"MONSTER!"**_

 _ **"MONSTER!"**_

 _ **"MONSTER!"**_

 _ **"MONSTER!"**_

 _ **MONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMOONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSDTERMONSTERMOONSTERMOONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTER**_

 _ **I'M A—**_

I heard a soft piano play.

It sounded incredibly familiar. I took in a sharp breath as I recognized it as my ringtone.

I slowly opened my eyes, letting everything take shape. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at who was calling me. I answered it.

"Bhu! Great. I need you to settle a dispute between Yang and I. Hello? Bhu? You're there right?" I let out a burst of laughter.

"Bhu?" I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Sor—," I cleared my throat, "sorry. You guys are fighting?" I grabbed some tissue and blew my nose.

"Actually Bhu, are you okay? You don't seem well." I took a deep breath. "No, it's okay. I'm fine now. Just a bit sick."

"Aw! Are you okay? Wait, I said that. Are you dying?"

"I'm not dying Ruby. Although it sure feels like I am."

"Should I get you some medicine when you come back? Wait. Do you want me to hang up instead? I know I wouldn't want be talking while I'm, you know, going _blah._ And I should really stop talking…"

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"…what?"

"Just thanks…thanks a lot."

"Sure Bhu! Anytime! I'll let you go then, bye-bye."

I stared at my phone for a while, letting my mind go blank.

I wasn't sure if Ruby would ever get what she's done for me. She's been pulling me out every time I drowned.

 _Thanks…for saving me from myself._

After a couple of deep breathes, I finally got up, flushed, and took a look at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. Which was expected. The first thing I did was rinsed out my mouth. Then I washed my face, feeling refreshed by the warm water. My aunt came through the door just as I was drying my face.

"Bhu? Are you okay?" I was too tired out to say a lot. I nodded and gave her a hug. "Are you sure?" She whispered returning my hug. I nodded again. "We're going to see mom and dad now right?" I said, my words being muffled by her shirt. "Yeah, we are. Are you ready to go?"

"…I need some gum."

She led me out of the bathroom by shoulders, promising things like ice cream after the visit. I nodded toward the boy that had helped me and smiled my thanks towards him.

He grinned at me, holding out a thumbs up.

* * *

I woke up, feeling thirsty, groggy and icky. I felt my face and sure enough, it was wet.

 _What, is this going to be a regular occurrence?_

I laid there for a bit, thinking back on my dream. I was glad that I hadn't seen Dawn again after that. I wouldn't have known what to say. "Sorry I killed multiple men in front of you. Friends?" I shook my head, sure that we can't be friends again. Sure that I drove away my best friend.

 _I wonder what I would say to her now._

The words, "I'm sorry" didn't even come close to the amount of guilt that I felt. I thought it'd be nice to reconcile with her but the thought terrified me. I wouldn't be able to handle it if someone looked at me like she had did. If she looked at me with those same eyes. I took a deep, shaky breath.

 _Calm down Bhu. Stop being so depressed all the time._

I dragged myself out of bed to get a glass of water. I came out of my room and saw that the kitchen lights were on.

 _Is Ruby awake?_

I cautiously walked into the kitchen and saw Ruby sitting on one of the stools, a glass in front of her. Her head was down, above the glass, hair covering her eyes.

 _Ruby?_

I slowly stepped towards her, noticing her body was softly trembling.

"Ruby?"

I whispered quietly. She sat up wiping at her eyes. "Oh hey," she cleared her throat, "hey Bhu. I just wanted a glass of milk, sorry if I—"

I put my hand on her back and shook my head. "Bhu, I was just…"

"It'll be okay Ruby." I smiled at her. She tried to fight against the emotions spilling out of her like trying to put a cap over an overfilling cup. I put my arms around her and she froze. I pat her back, "it's okay Ruby." She trembled as she let out her soft sobs, grabbing onto my shirt.

 _I don't think I've ever seen Ruby cry like this._ Sure she might've cried when she got hurt like falling off her bike, but not like this.

 _I wonder what's making her cry._ I didn't want to ask until she calmed down.

Ruby breathed out a long sigh and loosened her grip. "Sorry Bhu." I was taken back. "I didn't mean to start crying like this." I put my hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "Ruby, you don't have to apologize for crying. It's what friends are for. Laugh or cry." I pat her on the head. She smiled a little as she nodded, her hand below her nose. "But Ruby, why were you crying?" Her eyes widened a little.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have asked_. "I was just…frustrated?"

"Frustrated?"

She nodded. "Y'know, like, why couldn't dad have at least let me _try_ to go home? Why does he only concern himself with me when it comes to things like safety and relationships but not the small things? It's like the rest doesn't matter. I know he hasn't been the same since mom died, but it still—I'm still here. Yang is still here. Uncle Qrow. Even Zwei now. Why can't he see us?" More tears spilled from her eyes and I gave her another hug.

"I know you're not bad-mouthing your dad or anything, but maybe this just shows how much he loved your mom."

"I know. I know but. Maybe it's because I can't remember a lot about my mom but, I just want him to see us too!"

"Ruby…" I got a stool and sat across from her. I put her face in my hands and looked at her.

"Let me tell you this. When you lose something you treasured, forever, there is no healing. The only thing time does is hide our pain better."

She covered her mouth with her hands and quickly embraced me. "I'm so sorry Bhu, you remember your parents better and lost them more recently than I did my mom. I'm so sorry."

I buried my face in her shoulder, feeling my scars of lost throb. "I really miss them." I muttered.

"Yeah, I miss my mom too."

We stayed like that until my back started to hurt. I sniffed and moved back. "We should probably go to bed yeah?"

She nodded, rubbing her temples. "I have a major head ache now."


	5. Thursday

That morning Ruby and I yawned our way into class. "Remind me to never have a heart to heart with you on a school night." Ruby said, setting her things down. "Hey, I would have been fine if you hadn't insisted on sleeping in my bed."

She groaned. "You're such a blanket hog."

"And _you're_ all over the bed." She put her head on the desk. "I'm so tired. Maybe we should've stopped for coffee."

"If we did that we would've been late."

"I'M SO TIRED BHU."

"Suck it up."

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna," she yawned again, "take a nap. Take notes for me?"

"Sure, but I don't think your dad will appreciate it."

"Nah!" She waved her hand. "It'll be fine."

"If you say so."

The bell rang. Some students were still rushing to the door when Ruby's dad started to address the class.

* * *

"Ah! That nap felt good!" Ruby stretched her arms over her head. "You're lucky your dad didn't notice you." I told her. "Good thing that tall guy was sitting in front of us huh?"

"Oh, so you were awake during that part?"

"I sleep in fear."

"As you should." I heard some girls hush each other hurriedly. I looked to the side and saw Blythe along with some other girls I didn't recognized.

"That's weird…who do you think they are?" Ruby whispered.

They had coy smiles plastered on their faces. Some of the girls I didn't recognize even waved at me. "I don't know, but I don't like being talked about behind my back _or_ in front of my face." I made the wise decision of raising my middle finger at them. "Bhu. Please." Ruby pleaded. The girls were either horrified or amused. One in particular got my attention though. Her light brown hair was short and she smirked at me as though she knew my deepest darkest secrets.

"They don't look our age…" Ruby said as we gained more distance from the group of estrogen.

"No, they don't."

"Why do you think they waved?" I rubbed my temple. "I don't know…but I'm not sure I like it."

We entered Qrow's class and sat down. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But we probably shouldn't think much about it. Maybe she has an older sister or something." I nodded, dismissing the uneasy feeling I had.

"So my fellow humans, how are we this fine morning?" Hermes said, walking up to us. "Hi Hermes," I saw his eyes widened a bit when Ruby called his name, but I shrugged it off, "no Apollo today?" Ruby asked him as he sat down on the other side of her.

He sighed. "I was hoping he would be here honestly."

"Did something happen?" I asked him.

He rubbed his neck. "Well, yeah…you could say that." Ruby and I shared a look. "Is everything okay Hermes?" Ruby asked him, a concerned look on her face. I saw his face scrunch a little bit and thought that there was definitely something wrong. "It was just…something my mom did a long time ago. It's not like anything was her fault but Apollo, well, you know how Apollo gets."

Hermes and Apollo had strange living conditions. From what I knew, their dad…got around. Because their dad was a major billion heir though, he made sure to fully compensate his, 'companions' if they _somehow_ got a kid. His wife, on the other hand, was clearly the jealous type. Once she found out who her husband was with, she did everything in her power to find out who the woman was and made her life a hell. At least until someone intervenes. Apollo lived with his mom and sister while Hermes lived with his mom. The only child that lived in the main house was their half-brother Aries, but now he's in Atlas for…certain reasons. I heard that they called him Mars up there now.

"But Apollo wouldn't get mad with his family without good reason." I aimed my statement towards Hermes. "Haha yeah…" He said, drifting off.

"…Are you mad at your mom?" Ruby asked quietly.

He sighed again. "I'm not _mad_. Just…confused?" The question seemed more for him than for us.

"I'm sure things will get better."

"Boy, I hope so Ruby. I really do." She put her hand on his head and slowly rubbed/patted his hair.

His head popped up then turned abruptly and stared at her. She had stopped patting his head at this point and was about to apologize when suddenly he pulled her towards him.

She made confused noises that only Ruby could muster out.

I sat there dumbfounded. _Should I…do something?_ I saw the tips of his ears glow red as he whispered something in Ruby's ear. _Maybe I shouldn't be looking?_ Hermes put some space between the two of them. I almost laughed as the longer they stared at each other the redder their faces became.

Almost.

A knife had zoomed passed their faces and sliced into the wall behind us.

The three of us looked towards the direction it came from.

"And that child," Qrow said, "is how you throw a knife. Now go get it."

He waved at us as he turned his back.

We all took a gulp.

"Please God, spare me when I get home." Ruby whispered to herself as she tried to shrink into her hood.

"Amen." Hermes and I said simultaneously. "So are you going to fight today Spider?" Hermes asked me. "No. And I could really care less of what Blythe thinks of me." I said, glaring in her direction. She was in her usual spot with her usual friends.

"Hey Qrow!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"It's _Mr._ Qrow to you kid."

I looked and saw Apollo talking with Qrow, his guitar in hand.

Apollo's weapon was a bit different. In its guitar form, the different colored strings that he played with were made out of dust material and activated when he applied his aura to it. But the instrument also turned into a silver bow that would drain all the dust from the strings as they came together. Depending on the situation, he could choose whatever Dust he wanted with a press of a button to fill his string. Even Apollo's arrows were different. When they weren't juiced up with dust they looked like silver cylinders.

"I thought he wasn't showing up today." Ruby said, her head tilted to the side.

"This isn't going to be good." I mumbled.

Qrow clapped his hands together and got everyone's attention. "Today, surprise surprise, we have a challenge. Between the brothers Apollo and Hermes. I'm all for sibling rivalry, but, Hermes. Do you accept?"

All eyes went to Hermes. He smiled nervously. "If I don't, I'm sure gonna get it at home."

"That's the spirit. Grab your weapon and get down here." Qrow said, waving him down.

Hermes' weapon was a sword/gun. Its hilt was designed like angel wings, and at the bottom of its forte, on each side, was a snake. When switched to its gun form, half of the blade would split and come down on each side of the remaining blade, barely touching the hilt. It would reveal a slit that would shoot out whatever Dust is in the handle.

Ruby and I watched nervously as Apollo and Hermes faced each other. "All right boys, on the buzzer." I saw their lips moving but couldn't make anything out of it. But even from where I sat, I could tell that Apollo was angry.

 _ **BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ.**_

At once, Apollo strung his guitar, letting loose his red fury. But Hermes, light on his feet, was attacking Apollo within the second. Apollo blocked with the back of his weapon and kicked Hermes back. Before he could realize what was happening, he was hit by a wave of dust.

"Do you think Apollo would use his semblance?" Ruby whispered to me. Not keeping my eyes off the battle, I shook my head. "There's no way. He hates his semblance. And definitely won't use it on his own brother."

Apollo's semblance was almost as scary as mine. He could instill fear in people, to the point of trauma.

Hermes had narrowly dodged another wave of dust. Hermes could manipulate gravity, but only for himself. "Crap!" Hermes yelled. He was keeping his own for a while until Apollo froze his feet to the ground. Before Hermes could escape from his prison, Apollo ran up and smacked Hermes so hard, he flew out of the ice. Hermes laid on the ground, groaning as he lifted a hand to his head.

"And that's all she wrote." Qrow announced.

Apollo glared at Hermes before walking away.

Hermes laid back down.

"Go away, you lost." Qrow said frankly.

"I know…just, letting it sink in." He responded.

"Get up."

He grunted as he slowly, using his weapon to lean on, got up. "Sir yes sir," he mumbled out.

* * *

"He left after that?" Ruby asked Hermes. It was lunch time and Ruby, Hermes and I were sitting under a tree, its leaves looking like fire. "Could you guys believe that? Just kicks my ass and leaves? I swear, that dude has problems." He crossed his arms and puffed out a breath of air.

"What about Artemis? Does she know about it?" Ruby asked, biting into a muffin.

"Oh she won't help me. She's with Apollo on this."

"Then I'm sure it's just you who's underreacting." I said to him.

His eyes flashed in anger. "What? Me?"

"Yes you. I get that Apollo tends to fall into his emotions, but Artemis? Either you're underreacting or this issue disturbs Artemis." I said sternly, not looking away from his stare.

Suddenly we heard someone clear their throat.

We looked up and saw that is was the upperclassmen that Ruby and I had seen earlier today. The light haired girl smiled. "Excuse me, but you're Bhu correct?" I stood up once she said my name. I had the uneasy feeling coming back and wasn't going to have the disadvantage. "Why do you care?" Hermes and Ruby and stood up too, each on either side of me.

She smiled again. "Just here to come get you." I looked at the girls behind her. There were three. "Oh relax, Mr. Qrow sent us. He wants to discuss something with you." I shared a look with Hermes and Ruby. I put my eyes back on the girl in front of me. "Discuss what?" She shrugged. "Didn't ask." I didn't believe her about her purpose for one second.

 _But I'm not sure what they'd do if I said no._ I sighed and crossed my arms. "I swear, if Qrow needed to talk to me, he should've done so when I was there. You guys hang here until I come back okay?" I said to them as I took a step forward.

"You can't be serious." Hermes said.

"I can't help it if Qrow needs me."

"But Bhu…" Ruby said quietly. I turned partly towards her. "It's fine Ruby, it's my business. Now show me where Qrow is."

She stepped away a little and gestured forward. "You know where his classes are held." I nodded. "Yeah." I walked away from Ruby and Hermes, the girls behind me. "By the way," I said as we got into the hallway, "what was your name?"

"Isabella."

"Uh-huh. And was there a reason you needed your crew?"

"Oh, not really. So I hear you're hanging around Phire and Xerxes hm?"

"What? Not really."

We had walked into Qrow's class on the field.

"Well, I heard differently!"

I felt a sudden pain on my back.

I landed on the floor, my face against the ground. I quickly got up and turned around. "Any reason you kicked down a defenseless girl?" I said through gritted teeth. I glanced every way for an exit. But her friends had already surrounded me. "I merely don't like bitches who steal away other girl's men."

I furrowed my brows. "Are you talking about Xerxes?" She came at me again, this time aiming for my face. I quickly ducked under her kick and returned the favor by kicking her square in the back. Next thing I knew someone had punched me from the side, nearly knocking me over. I barely had time to block the next attack, coming from the opposite side this time. I pulled her arm forward before colliding my fist with her face. I looked back at Isabella, slightly out of breath. "Are you seriously ganging up on me? For a guy?"

I saw a tear run down her face before she replied, "Yeah, I am. Because he was _mine_." It wasn't like I didn't know where she was coming from. Getting something you cherished taken away from you was painful. "Don't you think that was your first mistake?" I asked her, keeping an eye on her friends who were slowly closing in.

"My mistake?" She swung at me again. I did a backwards somersault to get out of her way, but I was shoved forward. I stumbled and she took the advantage. Immediately she brought her fist down on my face again. I took small steps back, rubbing my cheek. "How was falling in love my mistake?" Sudden hands grabbed my arms and shoulders. Isabella grabbed the front of my sweater and looked at me with fury. I tried keeping the best neutral face I could when I answered her question. "Falling in love isn't a mistake," I grinned, "claiming something that isn't yours is."

I gasped for air, she had punched me in the stomach with what felt like a hammer.

"Agh!" She pulled me by the hair.

"You'll regret saying that."

I took a deep breath. _This is going to hurt._ I rammed my forehead into her face. "Bitch!" She yelled, letting go of my hair while she covered her mouth. "Isabella!" I heard the girl behind me say. I stomped on the foot of the girl who held my right arm then shot up, smashing into the chin of the girl behind me. Before the girl who was holding my left arm could utter a word, I shoved her away before roundhouse kicking her. I turned my attention back to Isabella. She cracked her knuckles.

"Stop it!" A sudden flash of red and roses came across my vision.

"What? Ruby?"

She stood between Isabella and I, arms out.

"Don't get involved!" Isabella yelled at her. "Seriously Ruby, you need to leave." I said quietly, keeping my eyes on Isabella. Ruby shook her head. "You guys need to stop this!" She declared. I noticed her hands were slightly shaking. "Ruby…" I looked around and saw that her friends were closing in again.

"Beat it kid! Before you get hurt too!" Ruby shook her head again. "Stop hurting each other!" She said, this time her voice sounding stronger.

"Move it!"

"Ruby!"

I pulled her back and took the punch in her place.

Immediately I shot up my knee and got her side. "Bhu! Are you okay?" She ran up to me but I put my arm out. "You're not good at hand-to-hand combat Ruby. Leave."

"But I can't leave you like—" Something in me snapped. "And what the hell are you going to do about it?" I told her sharply. "All you're going to do is get yourself injured!" I finished.

Her eyes widened as her hands started to shake. "How can you expect me abandon you when you need help!"

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing?" Blythe came running through the door, Qrow following behind her.

Ruby, seeing an exit, ran out, leaving behind petals and my guilt. "What the hell Blythe? You got a teacher?" Isabella said, sounding betrayed.

"I prefer instructor actually."

Ignoring his comment, Blythe said, "What was I supposed to do? She might not be my favorite person but she shouldn't go through this." I rolled my eyes and tried to get pass Isabella first. I didn't have time for this. "And where do you think you're going? We're not done." She grabbed my shoulder. I smacked her hand away and glared at her. "Next time you want to fight me, try scheduling it with Qrow instead of throwing a temper tantrum like some five year old!" I didn't try to restrain the anger in my voice. This whole thing was ridiculous and I had to go find Ruby.

Walking past Blythe, she attempted to stop me by calling my name out. "Bhu."

I slowly turned around. "Listen, I didn't mean for—" I interrupted her with a raise of my hand. "Please, just shut it for now Blythe. I'll hear what you have to say later. I need to find Ruby first." Qrow held the door open for me as I walked out, thinking about all the places she could've ran to. _She'd want to be alone._ I crossed out the idea of her going to Yang or her dad or anyone else. I jogged down the halls, checking each door that I went by. I even went by the upperclassmen classes, to see if any of the rooms were empty and she was hiding herself in there. When I got to the end of the hall, I heard someone call out my name. I turned around and saw Xerxes waving at me.

I sort of wanted to both punch him in the face and hug him. "Hey Bhu, What are you doing up here? Here to see me?" He smiled. I was too worried about Ruby to smile back. "I can't…find Ruby." His eyes widened a bit before a look of sympathy fell upon his face. "What happened?" He said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I was in a fight, then Ruby came along and I just didn't want her to get hurt, so I yelled at her and now I just can't seem to find her!" I rushed the words out of my mouth, feeling my throat tighten.

Both of his hands were on my shoulders, his brows furrowed as he looked down at me. "Wait, you were in a fight?"

"That doesn't really matter right now. I need to," "With who?"

"I don't know, your ex or something."

"Isabella?"

"Yes her but," "How does she know you?"

"Some girl in my class told her, but listen," "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

" _Xerxes,"_ I pleaded, grabbing onto the front of his clothes, "I can't find Ruby." He breathed out a long breath. "Okay, okay." He patted my head. "Have you searched the entire school?" I shook my head. "I was going to go back to the cafeteria after this hall." "Well, if she's not there, maybe she's at home. Have you tried calling her?" He suggested. I shook my head. "She wouldn't want to be bothered."

"Then try all the places she likes to be alone. If you still can't find her by the time school ends, give me a call and I'll help out." I rested my forehead on his chest. "What if I screwed this up? Ruby was my first friend since I came here. I don't want to lose that." He pulled me into a hug and softly said, "Hey, you're not going to lose her. You'll find her, make up, be bffs and go on that date with me on Saturday. Hell, we could even make it a double date if you want."

I snorted and put my arms around him. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Do me a solid and don't bring that Apollo guy. Kid has a crush on you, I know it." I chuckled, and snuggled a bit more into his chest. "Sure." His arms tightened around me. "Okay, you need to get back to class."

"…Do I have to?"

I nodded and backed up a bit. "Yeah, sorry to keep you."

"Oh nonsense," he said, walking backwards toward his class, "anything for my little Silver."

"Silver?" I questioned him. "Yeah, sounds prettier than Spider doesn't it? I'll see you on Saturday." He turned around and walked quickly back to his class. I watched him walk away, feeling a sense of foreboding. I took a deep breath and went in the direction of the cafeteria, determined to find Ruby first before thinking about whatever feeling I had. I ran into the lunch room and searched the tables, just in case she thought about hiding in plain sight.

I didn't see her.

I ran out and almost crashed into Hermes. "Whoa Bhu! Will you calm down? What happened earlier?" I felt antsy and didn't have the time to tell him everything. "Listen, I yelled at Ruby and now I can't find her. Have you seen her around by any chance?" He shook his head. "No I haven't. Do you want me to help look?" I thought about it. "If you're cool with skipping the rest of classes, sure."

"Oh, psssshhh," he waved a hand, "who needs an education right?" I smirked and sped walked out of the cafeteria with Hermes. "I'm going to go check out her house first, you can go and look around the parks or something." I told him. "Sure thing. But if I find her first, do you want me to call you?" I nodded as we pushed open the front doors of the school. "Yes please. I need to straighten this whole thing out."

"Okay, operation jewel hunt initiate. Let's get started." He held out his fist. I showed him a small smile and bumped his fist with mine. We went in opposite directions. I ran as fast as I could towards her house. I tried calling her, but as expected, she wasn't answering. I clenched my phone. _It'll be okay. I'll find her. And I'll sort everything out. It'll be okay. It'll be okay._ I repeated to myself, trying to believe in my own thoughts. I hadn't meant to sound as harsh as I did. I just didn't want to see her get hurt because of me. I was sick and tired of people getting hurt because of me.

 _She'll understand where I'm coming from, right?_ I had to stop and breathe. I was about half-way to her house and my anxiety wasn't getting any lower. _I'm almost there._ I took a couple more breaths and started running again. _I just can't believe I yelled at Ruby like that._

 _If I pushed her away…_ I slapped both of my cheeks lightly. _I need to stop thinking like this. I'll apologize as soon as I see her and everything will be okay._ I looked back at my phone and didn't see anything from Hermes. I started thinking about other places she could be at if she wasn't at her house. But nothing came to mind.

I arrived at her house, looking at it before trying to call her again. I circled around, trying to see through the windows any kind of movement. I sighed as I came full circle. I hung up the phone and made my way back to the city. As I got back into the city I felt my phone buzz. I glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Hermes. "Hello?"

"Hey Bhu, listen, I couldn't find her."

A wave of disappointment washed over me.

I started to take deep breaths, trying to swallow down the knot in my throat. "Yo—" I cleared my throat, "you couldn't find her either?"

"No, and seriously, I looked everywhere. I looked in the jungle gyms, the tube slides, the only thing I didn't look in were the trees." I rolled my eyes. "Ruby wouldn't be hiding in…trees." Realization had dawned on me and I couldn't believe how much of an idiot I was.

"Uh, Bhu?"

"She's not in the trees, she's in a clearing!"

"A clearing?"

"Yes! The one just outside of the city limits."

"Oh man, seriously? I'm like, all the way across town!"

"No, it's fine. I can go get her."

"Are you sure? The sun's going down."

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks Hermes." I had thought he said something else as I hung up the phone, but that didn't really matter. I knew where Ruby was and I was going to make things right. With renewed energy, I took off.

Ruby and I had would go to that clearing whenever the weather was nice. Just before the weather started getting nasty, Ruby's family and my aunt and I had a picnic out there. Qrow was drunk and was hitting on my aunt. My aunt had played along while Ruby and I laughed and Yang and their dad scolded Qrow. Then Qrow challenged Taiyang, saying that he could take him while holding my aunt. Ruby's dad laughed and said that he could take him on while holding the three of us girls. After ten seconds we all ended up on the ground laughing. _We should…all have another picnic._ I thought, feeling somewhat melancholic.

As I got closer to the clearing I took out my phone and tried calling her again. _Come on. Pick up._ The sky started to turn yellow. I slowed to a stopped, my phone still pressed to my ear. _She's probably at the end._ I walked. The clearing was a bit hilly, and the spot where I believed she was at was at the bottom of a small hill. I took deep breaths, feeling anxiety weigh on my shoulders. _It'll be fine. Everything will be okay._ I took a look at my hands and knew they weren't shaking from the cold.

 _No. It'll be fine._ I balled up my hands and continued walking. I didn't have to be at the top of the small hill to see a small red capped figure sitting at the bottom. I hesitated for a moment. I hadn't thought of what to say.

 _Just go over and say sorry._ I took deep breaths. On my last, I took a step towards her. Each step forward I took I grew more and more nervous. _Just say you're sorry. Just say you're sorry._ In my focused state I had stepped on a stick that made the loudest snap possible. Ruby immediately turned her head and when her eyes met mine, I froze.

"I, um. I-uh, well, just sort of?" I stumbled off, not really sure where I was going. She made a face and turned her head back around saying, "you suck at apologizing."

I sighed. "Listen…Ruby, I know you're mad but…" I trailed off again.

 _Just say you're sorry!_

Ruby looked at me over her arm. Then this afternoon's events played in my head. "But I'm not sorry."

Her face wore a mask of surprise. "I won't apologize for wanting you out of harm's way," I got closer and sat next to her, "but I will apologize for yelling at you." She rubbed her hand across her nose, sniffing. "I get it. I mean. I'm not the best hand-to-hand fighter, but I wasn't just going to stand there while you got hurt Bhu." I nodded in understanding.

"I know. But I'd rather get hurt than see you get hurt to be honest."

"That's bull Bhu."

"No, it's not. It was my business and if anyone else had gotten hurt, the guilt would be much more painful than the physical wounds."

"You're wrong Bhu!" She stood abruptly. "You're my business! So by default, you're business is my business! If you get hurt, I get hurt! Because you're… my best friend Bhu…you're like family to me." She hung her head as her body started to shake. I got up and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Ruby." I said, holding her tight.

Her words broke a dam in me. The slightest mention of the word family and I think back to my parents. Every time I heard the phrase 'best friend' I thought of Dawn.

Now… when I hear those things, I don't think I'll see just my parents or Dawn. They'll still be there of course, but with Ruby in front of them.

"Thanks." I managed to whisper out, letting my tears fall on her cape.

She cleared her throat. "Thanks for what?" I pulled away so that I can look at her. "For helping me have a home to go to." She quickly tried to wipe away all the liquid on her face then looked up and smiled at me. "No problem." I wiped at my own face with my scarf. "We should probably start heading back into town." I suggested. She nodded in agreement.

On way back to town, I answered Ruby's questions. She asked if I had told Yang and if I thought Qrow would be mad and if he told her dad about everything. Half way there I saw a blond fluffy thing coming towards us. "What is that?" Ruby asked. I squinted at it as it came closer and closer to us. "Oh. It's Hermes." He didn't slow down as he got close to us. Just as I was about walk back a bit he pull Ruby and I into a bear hug.

"I'm so glad I was able to catch you guys!" He said, finally letting us down. Regaining my composure, I asked what he meant by that.

His eyes darkened. "There are riots in town."

"What? Why?" Ruby asked, concern in her voice.

"The faunas controversy?" I suggested, remembering the conversation Ruby and I had with Arthur and Hathor. He nodded. "I guess the balloon finally popped. The police are trying to calm it down, but man. There are fires, stores being broken into and fighting in the streets. It' crazy."

"Oh no, I should call Yang…"

"Why are stores being looted?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I guess people are taking advantage of the confusion."

"Um…guys?" Ruby said silently.

We looked at her, wondering why she was whispering.

She pointed toward the tree line.

"Oh shit." Hermes said under his breath

. Along the tree line were eyes of fire.

"Everyone…slowly, move back." I said, slowly stepping away from the soulless.

"But Bhu…we're practically surrounded." Ruby whispered, her hand on the back of my sleeve.

 _She's right. But we're approximately in the center of the clearing so they're a fair distance away. Even if we try to run though, they'd get us within ten seconds flat._ I looked at the two people that were here with me. Hermes had moved to the other side of Ruby, his hand hovering above his weapon while his eyes were darting from one threat to the next.

Ruby had one hand on my sleeve and the other clutched to her chest.

Her face was pale and her breathing had become shallow. Her eyes kept going to the city.

 _Damn it! What do I do? Hermes can only manipulate his own gravitational pull and I've never pulled anyone in the shadows with me. Ruby could probably make it on her own with her speed…_ A heavy feeling fell on my heart.

 _"You know what this means don't you?"_ I heard a familiar voice say.

 _I can't ask her to do that…but…_ I made eye contact with Hermes. He furrowed his brows then followed my gaze and landed on Ruby. His eyebrows shot up and for a moment it looked like he was about to refuse but then we heard a low growl come from the trees and Ruby clenched tighter on my sleeve.

He looked at me again and nodded his head.

 _"…I'll have your back. Until the end."_

I took a deep breath. "Ruby," I whispered, my eyes now on the creatures that were slowly starting to come out of the dark. "You need to leave."

She looked at me horrified. "What?" She whispered harshly.

We slowly stepped back. Trying to maintain our distance from the Grimm.

"Ruby, you're the—"

"No Bhu!"

"Please listen to—"

"I said I won't!"

"Ruby!" Hermes said harshly. "Listen to her."

"Ruby, you're the fastest runner here. You can go and get help."

"But Bhu, I can't just leave you guys like this."

"Right now Ruby, I think you're our only hope."

She looked at Hermes who gave a bitter smile. "We can hold these guys off until you get back little jewel."

"But I can stay and—"

"And get yourself killed?" I interrupted.

She shook her head.

"Hermes, Bhu…I just can't…"

Hermes and I shared another look.

"Hey, how about we come back to the clearing after it gets warmer? We can have a huge picnic like we did last time." I suggested.

"Would I be invited?" Hermes asked, grabbing hold of the hilt of his sword.

"Only if you're good. Her dad and uncle will be there you know."

He blew air through his lips. "Those guys love me."

Ruby looked at the two of us who were smiling as if we knew our fate.

"You guys…"

"You can do it Ruby." I told her.

The Grimm were coming out wave after wave.

"Go and find your drunk uncle, he'll probably be less harsh on us than your dad." Hermes was already in attack position.

She quickly grabbed Hermes from behind and gave him a quick hug before moving onto me.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

I felt the warmth of her tears through my sweater.

"Yeah, see you when you get back Ruby." He said to her, a tear falling down his cheek.

We all knew of the terrifying reality that stood before us.

"Good bye Ruby."

 _ **BOOM!**_

An ear splitting explosion had went off in the city as if it were the starting gun in a race.

Ruby shot off, leaving rose petals in her wake.

Grimm had started to charge towards Hermes and I. "You know, I need to get something off my chest before this day ends." Hermes said as we watched both fire and darkness come towards us. "And what is that?" I flicked my wrists, setting some dust in place.

"My name…isn't Hermes."

I gave him a side glance.

"I guess…my name is Arcas."

The earth was shaking underneath us.

"What do you mean you guess?"

"My…mother, her name was Callisto, disappeared." The first Grimm to attack went after Hermes. After swiftly slicing its head off he continued. "That was around the time my mom, Maia, had lost her only son to some bastard who kidnapped him."

More Grimm were coming.

I lined my wires with blue dust, freezing everything that they touched.

One after another, Grimm were falling.

"So my dad, seeing Maia in pain and having a newborn son at his disposal had given me to her." Hermes and I were working together, getting each other's backs. I came in and out of the Grimm's shadows, knocking a lot of them over while Hermes delivered the finishing blow.

"Is that why Apollo was mad?" I knocked one Grimm into another while sending out more wires to stop an Ursa from slicing into Hermes.

"He was mad because they hadn't told any of this to me sooner." He blocked an attack from a Beowolf and I swiftly moved in for the kill.

"And how do you feel about all of it?" I suddenly felt a large force propel me forward into the claws of another Beowolf. Its attack knocked me back into the small perimeter that Hermes and I had created. When I lifted my head, Hermes had crashed into me. I quickly sent out my wires that were now lined with red dust to surround us.

Explosions occurred from every direction, howls reaching out towards the scarlet red sky. Hermes quickly stood up.

I had to catch him as he almost fell. "I feel like…everything I am is a huge lie."

A circle of fire was now the only thing separating us from the Grimm.

We were both out of breath and low on Aura.

I grabbed onto his hand. "This…isn't a lie. I'm still your friend and Apollo and Artemis and every single one of your siblings are still here. The only thing that changed is your name. We can't put the past in the future."

He gripped my hand.

"Why does it sound like you're speaking from experience?"

The Grimm barked and howled at us from outside the circle.

"I'm…responsible for my parent's death."

He nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that. Heavy."

I looked at the Grimm.

"Hermes. Thanks for being here with me."

He let out a soft laugh. "I'm sure that Apollo would be insanely jealous right now."

A thought shot like an arrow through my mind. "I…actually had a date this weekend."

"Oh seriously? Hate to break it to you, but I don't think you'll be able to make it."

I rested my back against his.

"I was kind of looking forward to it too…hey Hermes? What are your last thoughts?"

The flames surrounding us was starting to burn out.

"I really wish that I kissed Ruby when I had the chance."

I chuckled.

"And…I don't want to die." His voice was strained as he said his sentence.

He cleared his throat, "What about you? Last thoughts?"

I looked down towards my shadow.

"I'm just… really glad I was able to meet everyone."

I didn't try to stop the tears that were falling.

The flames were getting thinner and thinner.

Hermes rubbed his thumb across my hand.

"It was nice knowing you Bhu."

The Grimm howled, excited to sink their claws into crimson red.

I nodded and rubbed his hand with my thumb in return.

"It was…really nice knowing you too."

* * *

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could.

Letting my tears fall with no restriction.

 _ **"Good bye Ruby."**_

 _I'll save her!_

 _I'll save him!_

 _I need to run faster!_

I couldn't let them go.

Not like mom.

I can do something this time.

I reached the edge of the city and almost stop from the scene that laid before me. Stores were on fire, blood was splattered on the ground and people were screaming and fighting with each other. I slowly shook my head. _This whole thing…is ridiculous._ How could people of the same origin scar each other so badly? _Wait. My phone._ I reached for my phone but only slapped my forehead. I had dropped it when I saw the Grimm. _Home. I'll try for home first._ I looked around, trying to find a way home. I decided to run through the back alleys to avoid the chaos.

 _Hold on you guys._

 _Wait for me!_

 _ **"Yeah, see you when you get back Ruby."**_

I went through the back alleys, avoiding the chaos on the main streets.

 _Faster, faster! Yang! Dad!_

 _Anyone!_

"Urg!" Someone had suddenly came through the alley and I had crashed into them. We both got sent flying forward, skipping across the pavement. "Oww." I felt a stinging sensation on my knees when I tried to get up.

 _I'm…out of Aura. Oh no, what about the person?_ I limped over and recognized the long white hair and soft wide ears. "Colors?" I knelt beside him and moved his face towards me. I stifled a gasp when I saw half of his face covered in blood. _This couldn't be from…_ I noticed his ears flickering before his eyes fluttered open. "Colors? Are you okay?"

His eye widened before pinning me down.

My head hit the pavement, but I didn't have time to register the pain before the fear that enveloped me when I saw his hand raised, claws like knives shining in the flames. His ears were pinned back against his head that was tainted with blood and dirt. I watched in horror as the blood on his face dripped down onto mine. His head tilted. "Aren't you…?"

I stole a glance at his raised hand. He looked at it and slowly put it down, exhaustion showing in his eye.

He clumsily got off of me, slumping against the nearest wall. "Sorry, instincts y'know?" He said in a rough voice.

I looked at him closely. There was a gash above his eye that was the source of the blood on his face. He had bruises along his arms, his clothes were torn and his breathing came in short hard breaths. I gulped, trying to form words. "You need to get help."

He glared at me and I realized what my sentence sounded like. "No, no! I mean like a hospital! … For the injured! The physically injured I mean."

He scoffed. "There's no going through that hell without getting hurt."

I stayed silent, trying to figure out what I can do.

 _I need to find my family but I need to help Colors too._

"Can you walk?"

"Would I be in a dark alley in a middle of a riot if I could?

" I got next to him and put his arm around my shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to help you to my house and find someone to help my friends." He flinched as I helped him up.

I also might've stumbled under his weight.

"So what's happening with your friends? Are they caught up in this mess too?"

"No, they're caught up in something much worse…do you have your phone?"

He shook his head. "Lost it in a fight. Do you need to find your sister?"

 _ **"Good bye Ruby"**_

"Anyone at this point would be great."

"Well then fear not young one. Leave it to this white fox to help."

"What?"

We stopped in our tracks. "Shh." He closed his eye and fell silent. _What is he?_ Then I saw his ears start twitching. A lot. Then they suddenly stopped and he raised his head as if to sniff the sky. "I think she's a couple of blocks away." He said, reporting his results. I would've hugged him if it didn't look like he would've bleed from the pressure.

"Which way?"

He nodded his head back toward the direction of the street.

I groaned. "How are we supposed to get through that?"

" _We_ don't. I'll just be dead weight. But you can manage to maneuver your way through the fighting and get your sister." I shook my head.

I was getting so _tired_ of leaving people behind.

"No ifs, ands, or buts. If you don't go, it might be too late."

"…too…late…" I whispered out, horrified by the possibility.

"Go."

I didn't allow myself to think anymore.

If I did I knew I would dread on it.

So I sprinted off, yelling for Yang as I dipped in between the crowds. I kept yelling for her, crossing streets and keeping my eyes opened for a spot of yellow-gold and the occasional flying fist. My legs were feeling weak though, and when I tried to keep running, my feet wouldn't keep up. "Yang!" I screamed out once more before something hit me upside the head. I fell forward, blacking out for a moment. I was expecting pain to explode on my face but instead I fell on something soft.

"Ruby! What the hell are you doing here!? Do you know how worried we were about you? Are you okay? WHO'S THE UNFORTUNATE MAN TO HURT MY SISTER?!" She screamed out to the crowd. Everyone was slowly backing away from her, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her rage.

 _ **"Yeah, see you when you get back Ruby."**_

I put some space between us and grabbing both of her arms. "Bhu and Hermes are being attacked by Grimm in the clearing! And Colors is bleeding out in an alley a couple of blocks away from here! Where's your phone? We need to call Dad! Uncle Qrow! Someone! We need to save them!"

"Ruby! Calm down!" She grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me. "I'll call Dad and uncle Qrow right now, but you need to show me the way to Colors. Here, get on my back and point me in the right direction."

I shook my head, taking a step back.

I stuck out an arm in his direction. "He's in the alley behind that small grocery store we used to go to for snacks." I heard the crowd around us get louder as they came closer.

"Wait, Ruby, what are you thinking? Just get on my back and we can—" I shook my head again. "I need to get back to Bhu and Hermes. I'll meet Uncle Qrow and Dad there."

"What? You can't—" Some man backed into her and I saw that as my chance. I took off once again, sticking to the sides.

 _I'll get there. Dad and uncle Qrow will be there too and you guys will be okay._

 _Everything will go back to how it was._

It was taking me longer to get there without my semblance and the fighting didn't help.

I had to stop and catch my breath.

My sides were killing me and my legs felt weak.

I hiccuped through my breathing, letting the warm tears fall down.

 _Everything will be okay! Bhu said we can have another picnic once it gets warmer, even Hermes will be there. I just need to get to them!_

I took a deep breath and slowly started to run again.

I couldn't tell if the heat on my face came from me, or from the fire in nearby buildings.

I couldn't tell if the burning in my lungs were from the smoke or my running.

I couldn't tell if the pain in my ribs were from someone who had knocked into me or if it was my body telling me to stop.

I couldn't tell if the pounding in my heart was for pushing blood through my dying body or if it was pounding because of the fear of losing two people who're close to me.

 _Please don't leave me!_

 _Don't make me go through that pain again!_

 _Please!_

 _I can do something now!_

 _Don't let them die like mom did!_

 _Please!_

 _Let me save them!_

I slowed down when I got to the beginning of the clearing.

I looked around and saw marks of a battle everywhere. There were even some of the Atlas robot parts scattered here and there. I moved forward until I saw Uncle Qrow and dad.

"Dad! Uncle Qrow!" I yelled at them as I jogged up.

"Tai…" I heard my uncle say.

My dad came up to me first, hands on my shoulders.

"Ruby, please, I need you to go back to the house."

"No, I can't do that. I need to know if Hermes and Bhu are all right. Are they at the hospital? Are they still here?"

I tried to get pass him multiple times but he kept blocking me. "Ruby, please. Look at you, you should go and get cleaned up."

"Dad! I need to see them!"

"Ruby…"

"Dad! Please! I need to see!"

I moved his hands away and moved passed him, my hands trembling. I stood before Uncle Qrow as if daring him to try the same thing. He simply sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder before walking away to stand next to my dad.

I took in a sharp breath.

 _ **"Hey, how about we come back to the clearing after it gets warmer? We can have a huge picnic like we did last time."**_

My eyes widened as I felt reality suddenly come behind me a knife.

 _ **"Would I be invited?" Hermes asked, grabbing hold of the hilt of his sword. "Only if you're good. Her dad and uncle will be there you know." He blew air through his lips. "Those guys love me."**_

If I had thought that I couldn't cry anymore then I would've been wrong.

 _ **Ruby looked at the two of us who were smiling as if we knew our fate. "You guys…" "You can do it Ruby."**_

Tears kept coming out, one after the other, with no end in sight.

 _ **"Go and find your drunk uncle, he'll probably be less harsh on us than your dad." Hermes was already in attack position.**_

There was a sword and scarf, each dyed in the color of red.

 _ **"I'll be back as soon as I can."**_

I fell to my knees, feeling nothing in my body.

 _ **"Yeah, see you when you get back Ruby."**_

I couldn't breathe. I pushed back my hair, as if it made me see an illusion.

 _ **We all knew of the terrifying reality that stood before us.**_

"Ahhh!"

 _ **"Good bye Ruby."**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Whelp. That's the end of that. Let me know what you guys think because I'm considering of continuing off from this one, but y'know, I'm not too sure. Anywho, hope you guys cried or something.

DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth, I don't own the characters but my own, fun legal shit like that.


	6. XXX

XX- XX-XXXX

Dear friends,

What's up you guys? I got through my first day here at Beacon! ….sort of. Needless to say it was a bit hectic. First Yang left me, then I crashed into some preppy girl and she started yelling at me waving all that dust around which made me sneeze and then everything went KABOOM! And then she yelled at me more! But then this cool chick came in and was all "its not nice to yell" then they both left me there thinking what I'm doing with my life until this blonde puking guy came up to me and showed me kindness. His name is Jaune. He seems nice. Oh! And when you guys see my dad, tell him it's all going good. After all, Yang is sort of looking out for me….but you know. It's a bit weird being here without you guys. Whenever I imagined going to Beacon, it was always with you guys….alongside Bhu, Hermes and Apollo. Have you guys heard anything about Apollo yet? Ever since he disappeared after the funeral, I've been worried. Even if he still sort of blames me. It's just that he's always been a hot head. Bhu kept saying that he needed someone to keep him in place. What do guys think Bhu's reaction would be? If she knew I skipped two grades ahead and was accepted into Beacon? Oh who am I kidding, she'd probably be here with me. No offence, but we all know how she was. Stupid Yang. She just tried to help me make friends with that cool chick I was talking about. It was actually working until Ice Queen came to yell at us. But now it's lights out so I'm going to wrap this up. Write back soon!

With roses,

Ruby Rose

* * *

Okey dokey. Now that's _really_ it. Feel free to comment and stuff. Oh, and I'm probably gonna start another story with Bhu and Ruby, except it'll be in correspondence with the show, At least to the best of my abilities. So look forward to that.


End file.
